KnightPhall
by Frostbytefire
Summary: Sometimes it is best to let sleeping wolves sleep.
1. Chapter I text added

KnightPhall

Sometimes it is best to let sleeping Wolves sleep

Chapter I

* * *

Frank watched the unsuspecting people walking around town as if they had somewhere to be that morning. He knew that they were just showing off their wealth and power as they always did. They were just making it easy for him to pick his next victim.

"Can we go I don't like it here? Why can't we stay with that nice woman at the Inn. She said that we could work there for free room and board."

"You be quiet Abigail. I will get us a place to stay for a while. You just stand there and do what I tell you."

Abigail shook her head as her Uncle turned and stared at her. "I am not a child anymore and you can't tell me what to do. I am not going to help you do anything anymore."

Frank smiled at her and then roughly grabbed her elbow. Abigail winced as he applied pressure. "Do you want to become someone's whore Abigail because I can make that happen. All I have to do is find a rich man and he will take you from me."

Her eyes showed fear because she knew that he would give her up without a second thought. She also knew that he needed her more than he cared to admit. Abigail pulled her arm from his grasp and glared up at him daring him to make his words true.

No one challenged him especially not his own blood. Frank turned away from her and searched the crowd for a rich and powerful man to show Abigail that he was all that she had. A tall blonde haired man suddenly turned down the cobbled street and Frank smiled and grabbed Abigail's arm even though she struggled in his grasp. Several people watched him half drag her towards the powerful looking man that the crowd seemed to give a wide birth.

"Sir. Might I have a moment of your time?" Frank pulled Abigail into his body and quickened his pace to close the distance between he and the giant blonde man.

"If it's not too much to ask sir, may I have a word with you."

Abraham Van Brunt heard the alto voice and turned to see the face of dark skinned man asking him something but he was not sure what it was. His eyes suddenly moved to the struggling young woman beside the man who instantly stopped fighting and stared up at him. The beast inside of him took notice of her scent first before the beauty. She smelled of fear, defiance mixed with beauty. Abraham let his eyes move down her body in the flimsy brown dress that she wore.

Abigail saw the smile cover Frank's face as the man began his inspection of his niece as he wanted. This man would do whatever to have her is what he was thinking but Abigail had other ideas. She made a sound of anger and pulled her arm away from Frank's grasps. The noise drew Abraham's attention to her face and she looked up at him with a look of needing rescue.

"What is it that you want?" He was not asking Frank but the shorter man moved in front of the woman that he was holding captive at the moment.

"She is my niece and I do not want anything to happen to her. The men here are not as honorable as you are."

Abraham looked passed Frank and watched the woman's doe eyes quickly look at the man speaking about her. She looked fearful of what he was about to ask of this stranger they had just met. The beast inside of him growled with annoyance as the man continued to talk.

"My niece Abigail is beautiful don't you think so sir?" The man's smile was one of bragging but it was all warranted. She was very beautiful. Abraham knew that the other men walking with their wives around town had noticed her. Thankfully, slavery was no more and the young woman was safe as long as she stayed with the man beside her even if she did not want to be with the man beside her.

Abraham frowned at the words that came from the man's mouth. "Are trying to sell her for profit? She does not look as if she wants that. In fact, she does not look as if she wants to be with you."

Frank smiled nervously and grabbed Abigail's hand. "She is headstrong and would run around if not for my guidance."

"I would not…" Abigail tried to pull her hand away. Frank fought held her hand firmly as she struggled with him. He slightly turned towards her and that was when he noticed the people starting to talk among themselves about the spectacle that Abigail was causing. Soon the sheriff would arrive and Frank was sure that he was known to them as a criminal. Abigail stopped struggling and looked at the people staring at her. She lowered her head wishing that she had not brought attention to them. Frank did not like attention. Abraham watched her sudden submission to her uncle and then he raised his head to look at the people gathering to watch them. Suddenly they all had somewhere to go and walked away.

Abraham returned his attention to the two strangers before him. What are you asking me?"

Abigail looked up at the stranger as Frank began to speak. "Well I was just remarking that a man such as yourself should not be a….."

Out of his peripheral vision, Frank saw the man walking towards them dressed in a law uniform. One of these concerned citizens had informed him of the commotion on the street involving him. The way that the Sheriff looked at him made Frank afraid of his intentions.

Abraham looked in the direction that his potential victim had turned his head. Sheriff Nick Hawley slowly approached them. Frank returned his attention to his giant stranger.

"I am only saying this to ask for a place to stay…maybe you require a cook or someone to do work around your beautiful home. My niece is very clean."

Abraham looked past Frank to watch Abigail's reaction to her uncle's words. She again wore the expression of needing rescue. "What about yourself? What skills do you have other than what you are trying to do now?"

Frank chuckled nervously. "Whatever you need done I will do."

"Mr. Van Brunt it is good to see you out this morning." The dirty blonde haired sheriff smiled as he walked towards the small group of three. Abraham could smell their fear especially hers. Nick Hawley took the spot beside the nervous woman and continued smiling at Abraham.

"Yes I would say that every morning is good Sheriff."

Nick turned his attention to Abigail. "I see that you have met our new residents here."

"No I have not received their names yet."

Frank looked up at Abraham. "My name is Frank Irving and th…,"

"And this is young beautiful Abigail. I was just about to take them to see the Mayor Augustus Corbin. He is vacationing here with his daughter Katrina for about six months. He will want to meet you too. You are our most mysterious resident."

Abraham was used to hearing the gossip about him. He rarely showed up to any social event unless his friend scholar Ichabod Crane dragged him with him to a function. Abraham just did not like the way the people smelled. They smelled of death, evil and foulness. He was wise to stay away from them and them from him. "I am nothing of importance Sheriff Hawley not like yourself"

Nick chuckled at his insult it was common between them. "You are the wealthiest man on any side of the river. You could have so much power and any woman that you wanted if you just came down from the hill."

"It is best if I don't."

Nick chuckled again. "If you say so,"

Frank grabbed Abigail's arm and tried to walk away but Nick grabbed her other arm. "Where are you going so fast? Don't you want to meet the Mayor?"

Doe like eyes peeked up at Abraham through midnight hair pleading for him to do something to help them. The beast inside of him urged for action. The need to save her had nothing to do with chivalry or honor it was curiosity from the beast within. What would she be like away from her tormentor? Her scent was unlike any other woman's scent and it intrigued him.

"Maybe he can meet the Mayor some other time, right now he has work to do. I have hired him and his niece to work for me at KnightPhall."

Nick's grip on Abigail's arm loosened and she pulled away from him. "Oh, it did not look as if you two had spoken about anything."

"Perhaps you were not watching us as closely as you thought." Abraham said as he gently took Abigail's hand and guided her to his right side. Nick stared up into the intense blue eyes of Van Brunt and felt uncomfortable. He did not know why but he was sure that this man was hiding something. He lived in seclusion for some reason. Now he was taking in strangers to work on his flawless grounds. He already had a staff what did he need them for. Nick forced a smile to his lips.

"There is so much to keep track of here with all the thefts going around."

"Well I am sure that you will solve the matter." Abraham still held Abigail's hand as he turned to leave. Frank prepared to follow when Nick grabbed his arm none too gently. "Careful old man, I know that you stole that pocket watch from Doctor Henry Parrish and it's only a matter of time before I find it."

Frank's eyes widened as he looked up into the eyes of the Sheriff. "Mr. Van Brunt will not be as forgiving as the Doctor. He will kill you and no one will know that you are dead. You will have Abigail put in chains because of your sins. From what I heard, your sister has already paid for them with her life."

Frank pulled away from Nick and walked away.

* * *

"I want to thank you for helping us Mr. Van Brunt."

Abraham stared out the window of the carriage as Frank talked. Nick was an excellent judge of character. He could spot something that was not true. His attention on the woman Abraham understood but something about her uncle was not right. He had let the scent and the beauty of a female cloud his decision. What was he going to do with her? There was plenty of work for Frank to do on his estate.

Abigail studied the quiet man in the carriage carefully as Frank lied about this and that to stop their new employer from asking them questions. The blonde giant was fluid with his movements. No one else moved as he did. Even for his size his movements were effortless. He looked strong as a bull and probably just as mean as one. He had only helped them because of her and she knew this. She hoped that he did not expect special attention from her. She was tired of running from one place to another in the middle of the night. Just when she settled somewhere, her uncle would inform her that they had to leave but he would never tell her why. She could have stayed anywhere but he would always tell her that he was getting old and needed her help. She would have no choice but to go with him because he would turn those helping them against them. Abigail slightly turned her head and watched her uncle. What did the sheriff want with him? The moment they arrived the man was after them and her uncle knew why. What had he done to bring this sudden attack on them? She knew that he was not a very trustworthy man and many could see that.

"I hope that we have not been a bother to you. We can just get out here and work our way through."

Abraham turned from the window and stared at the chattering man. He would have agreed that he leave but he doubted the woman would stay without him. She might not want to be with him but he was a stranger to her. "You wanted work and I have some."

Frank lost all of his energy at the word work. He hated work. He had never worked hard at anything and had not planned on it now. "Sir, I think that we have suffered some broken communication. I was merely trying to stop that man from touching my Abigail. I did not mean for you to think that we really needed work."

Abigail watched the frown appear on Abraham's face and decided to intervene. "I want to thank you for helping us and I will gladly work off my debt with anything that you see fit."

"Anything, "His blue eyes darkened as the beast inside took notice of her soft alluring scent again. he wanted to cover it with his own and keep it safe. Just as Abraham prepared to ask her what she would like to do, Frank moved forward in his seat.

"She is a virgin and is not going to be one of your whoring women."

"I don't have any whoring women and you were just trying to sell her to me on the street before this carriage ride."

"You are mistaken as the wealthy usually are."

Abraham centered his body to face Frank. His muscles swelled and he seemed to grow larger before their eyes as anger took over his body. "I never lie but you are accustomed to it. You should take care your body does not look as if it could take any form of punishment."

Frank moved back in his seat feeling the anger flowing from the man who had just saved them. He seemed to be growing bigger before his eyes. Sweat instantly formed on Frank's face and ran down his neck.

"We are sorry if we upset you. Sir!" Abigail moved forward in her seat to get Abraham's attention when she saw the vein on his neck throb in anger.

"I have saved you from detection and you act as if I am the one that is guilty. I have a mind to throw you out of this carriage and save Miss Abigail from your evil."

"NO, please don't he is just tired that's all. He did not mean to say such a thing. We will be so grateful to have a place to sleep and eat while we repay our debt to you Mr. Van Brunt."

Abraham could smell the man's fear growing but that was not enough to satisfy the beast growing inside of him. The longer nights were giving him fits. He was easily irritated and this man would not live long if he stayed in this carriage. "Stop the carriage!"

Abigail's heartbeat slammed into her chest when Abraham moved forward towards the doors. He looked back at her with dark eyes. "Andy will take you to my home and I will see you in the morning."

Abigail nodded and then Abraham stepped out of the carriage and closed the door behind him. The carriage began moving again and Frank grabbed his things to leave.

"We are not leaving."

"What… He is not someone that we should trust. You heard the Sheriff say that he was mysterious."

"The same could be said about you uncle. Why is the Sheriff after you?"

Frank set his things down and held Abigail's hands in his own. "I know that you are tired Abbie but just one more town."

"No, we are going to stay here." She pulled hands from his and stared out the window and watched the scenery."

Frank stared at her profile. She was just like her mother. Though Abbie had never met her, she had turned out just like her. No, this was not fair. Why did he always have to lose the things that he owned? Why did she have to force him to make a choice between saving his own life over someone else's?

"Alright Abbie, I will try to make this our home."

Abigail turned from the window and stared at her uncle's angry face. "Good because as you have said I am tired of running.

Frank watched her turn back towards the window to watch the scenery go by. He cursed her name under his breath. It would be harder to get acquainted with the people in town if he lived on the hill but he was sure that all of the wealthy men had seen his niece and her defects. She would fetch him a lot of money. He could pay off all his debts when he sold her. She would fetch a nice price here in Sleepy Hollow sold to the highest bidder.

* * *

The moonlight struck his naked muscled form and bathed him in her light. Abraham freed his hair from the tie and lowered his head. The long blond hair fell onto his chest. He closed his eyes and let the power of the change fall over his body. The dangerous thoughts that roamed his mind he had to clear before the beast took over. He abolished the images of Nick and Frank but Abigail's doe eyes would not leave him. He would have to avoid her while she stayed in his home. He had a big house it would be easy. He could not risk being around her so close to mating season. The voice of the beast was stronger during this time. However, both he and the wolf never agreed on the same female and mating season always went by unfulfilled. This woman was special. She aroused the beast and intrigued him. He needed to stay far away as he possibly could.

Abraham took deep breaths as the image of Abigail slowly faded from his mind and body. This curse had plagued his family for centuries, he was the last of his line, and he wanted it to die with him. A rib cracked and Abraham's head fell back as a painful cry escaped his lips.

Abigail turned her head towards the dark woods when she heard the frightful cry coming from the darkness. Andy suddenly grabbed her arm and Abigail looked up at him.

"Do not tarry here. It is best if you stay inside." Abigail looked ahead towards the massive grey mansion and saw that Frank was already running for the door. His main concern was for himself when he heard the terrible sound. Andy had watched him completely ignore his niece. Mr. Abraham would not like it if harm came to her. He had never brought anyone back with him from the town. If the woman was here, there was something special about her and Andy would keep her safe.

"I will look after you until Mr. Abraham returns." Andy guided her towards the huge wooden doors and they walked inside the seldom visited Mansion named KnightPhall because that was Abraham Van Brunt's favorite time of day.

* * *

Author's Notes

I thank you for reading and hope that you enjoyed it. Please excuse any errors that you may find. ~Frostbytefire


	2. Chapter II edited

Chapter II

* * *

Seeing blood on his body was a common occurrence for Abraham every morning. Many woodland creatures had lost their lives to feed his carnivore needs. So far, in all his twenty-eight years no humans had ever met their demise at his claws or teeth. He knew to stay away from them or they would soon become prey. They were easy to kill. They all thought that they had no natural predators when their greatest threat lived above them on the hill. His father, Asher Van Brunt had always taught him to avoid them and Abraham had always listened to his father. Asher was three hundred years old when Abraham was born. He had never wanted children for fear that they would inherit the curse that he wanted to die with him. However, life had other plans for him; he fell in love with a beautiful dark haired woman named Elizabet. She loved him beast and all and bore him a son. Asher could not deny his love for Elizabet or for his son. He told Abraham early in life about the curse and all that he had to do to stay safe and undetected. On his father's death bed, Abraham promised him that the curse would end with him. A beautiful smiled filled his father's aged face as the life force drained from his body. He told him that he too had made this promise to his father and the heavens above prolonged his life so that he could see how perfect his life would be with his son. Asher told him that Abraham had never known love so deep until the day that he held him in his arms. He said that he too would know this love and this curse was truly a blessing.

Sounds of chirping fowl woke Abraham from his memories of his father. He had to bathe and return to his home before she woke. He followed the sounds of running water and came to the fast moving lake that ran through the Hollow woods. Abraham stepped into the cool water and stared down at his reflection in the fading moonlight. Intense blue eyes stared back at him as he touched the blood on his face. She would never see him like this. Abraham walked further into the lake and submerged his body. He stayed down for at least ten minutes before returning to the surface. He racked his hair from his face as the clean water ran down his muscle ridden body. He slowly walked back to the leaf covered shore wondering where Andy put his guests. He did not care if Andy put Frank in the servant's quarters but Abigail's sleeping quarters were foremost on his mind. A deep shiver ran across his muscles. The cool water had nothing to do with this reaction of his body. He could feel the beast growling inside of him. Even though he had eaten well last night, he still hungered for flesh. He hungered for soft female flesh, her flesh. Abigail's doe like eyes materialized in his mind. Abraham looked eastward to where KnightPhall stood and shivered again as the beast inside urged him to hurry home and see to her needs. He needed to relive the scent of her soft feminine flesh between her thighs that increased when he looked at her. From the first moment that his eyes beheld her, the beast knew she had to be his. Abraham shook his head and then ran his hands through his hair. No the curse would end with him. He could not burden her with this defect. The growling grew louder as the beast inside demanded his attention. Abraham closed his eyes to speak with his inner wolf.

_You want her._

_She is innocent. This curse will die with me._

_Virgin flesh should be yours. So tender and tight, take her blood and make her yours. She will be like you. Be free_

His eyes slowly opened as the communication ended. Abraham stood there dripping from his bath as the first rays of sunlight broke over the mountains. The warmth on his face alerted Abraham that he had to hurry. He quickly walked into the woods to retrieve his clothing from yesterday. She would be up soon and he had to make sure that he avoided her presence just to silence the beast.

* * *

He could never get a restful sleep since Abigail's mother's death. The screaming and the sight of her blood haunted him always. Even though he was in the beautiful servant's quarters and in a spacious room with a very comfortable bed, nightmares still filled his nights. He never told Abigail about his nightmares. He never told her how and why her mother died. She would leave him forever. She made his life easy. No one paid attention to him when she was near. She could never know that he was responsible for Jacqueline's death. As quickly, as the fear of losing Abigail gripped him, it left his body and the thought about his money filled his mind. Oscar and his son Luke would start looking for him in three days if he did not get them the money that he owed them. He needed to go back into town and find more victims. Frank frowned as he looked out the window and saw the forest of huge trees as his scenery. He would have to walk towards the main house to get down the hill. Andy had put him here on purpose because he did not like him. The man would be a problem for a while until Frank found a way around him.

The thought of money returned to the forefront of his mind and Frank leaned over the left side of his bed and picked up a satchel full of money. He began counting it. He knew that he had taken at least one hundred dollars from the men in town that he had bumped into as they stared at Abigail. He tried to take Abraham's money but the man was aware of him even though all his attention was on Abigail. When frank tried to get closer to the giant, he thought that he heard a growl traveling from his chest. Frank stepped back but the sound was not the reason the violent aura that surrounded the giant's body halted any thieving that he had planned against him. The sheriff suspected him but could not prove his accusations. What husband would say that they were too busy staring at the beautiful young Abigail with their wives standing beside them? He was safe for now. He was safe as long as Abigail stayed with him. Mr. Van Brunt would protect him as long as she stayed here.

Frank heard the rooster crowing and decided to get up and start his day. He had planned a day of leisure. He knew that Abigail would try very hard to stay here. She was in the master's room as if she were the lady of the house already. He had seen the way Abraham looked at her. If Frank were not in her ear filling her head with lies, she soon would be the lady of the house. Abigail had a particular fascination for all thing aloof and mysterious and Abraham was certainly that. He would have to keep her busy today. Frank climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Andy told him about the water system that Mr. Abraham and his friend Ichabod crane put in the houses. You no longer had to go outside to get it. It travelled through the piped underground and came out the pump. The heated coals under the tub kept the water warm. Frank shook his head. Things like this only made him more desperate to take Abigail away from here. He did not want things easy for her. She would find out that she did not need him anymore. His rant that he was old was losing its power. She was older and capable of being alone. He had to find her a husband or someone that would pay top dollar for her before Oscar and Luke arrived. His life hung in the balance and he had to do all that he could to save it just as he had to sacrifice Jacqueline.

* * *

Abigail stretched her well rested body to its fullest potential and then let the languid feeling after the stretch wash over her. She never had her own bed let alone her own room. She never had anything close to this. Being in a home was a dream of hers that she thought she would never realize. It did not matter to her what she had to do to keep it. Frank seemed to think that Mr. Van Brunt only wanted her body. He thought that about every man that saw her because that was what he thought that she was…flesh for the taking. He thought that she was a fool. She knew that he was deceitful. If she were just like her mother, then why would she leave her with a man like this even if it were her brother? She did not believe any of the stories that Frank told her about her mother's death. He tried to blame her father and some unknown stranger but Abigail never rested with those explanations. She knew eventually he would break down and tell her the truth sooner or later. She knew that if he became accustomed to the easy life here he would relax and the truth would come out of his lying lips. She would leave him then. She would stay here because she would make it impossible for Mr. Van brunt to say no. She would prove to him that she was not a burden and more than just flesh.

Bright sun rays began to filter through the sheer curtains informing her that it was time to start her mission. Abigail smiled when she heard the birds chirping away in happiness for another day of life and a place to live. Why couldn't her life be like this? Why did they have to run so much? Frank's favorite lie was that her mother left her with him and he was only doing what he could to support them. She never saw him do anything resembling work. She was sure that he would try to get out of work here. She could not allow him to do that. She was tired of running. This was her best chance to leave him and be safe from his lies. Whatever was chasing him he would have to deal with it without her? She was going to stay here. Mr. Abraham would see her worth and allow her to stay. She was old enough to be on her own and here with Mr. Van Brunt was the safest place that she knew. Abigail rolled on her side and closed her eyes. A contented smile formed on her lips. This had to be the softest and biggest bed ever built. It could hold two of her potential employer Mr. Van Brunt and still have room for her.

Where was the lady van Brunt?

Abigail slowly opened her eyes pondering this question. She was sure that women just dreamed of being in his powerful arms but were afraid to approach him. The way that he stared at her was so intense that she could not stare at him for very long. He was very handsome man and had his pick of women but he stared at her. He made her feel important and worthy of his attention when he looked at her. No one had ever made her feel like that, not even her uncle. While a small part of her wanted him to feel his arms around her body, she hoped that he did not want more than just manual labor from her. She did not want him to be like all the other men that stared at her and tried to buy her from her uncle as if she did not have a voice to speak or a mind to think for herself. He had to be better than that because she wanted to stay here.

The soft knock on the door broke into Abigail's thoughts and she quickly sat up raking her hair out of her face. "Yes,"

"Miss Mills its Caroline. I have a dress for you to wear."

Excitement ran through Abigail's body as she threw the covers back. This would be the first time that she wore something clean and beautiful. She walked to the door and opened it. The strawberry blonde haired woman smiled at her but it did not reach her eyes Abigail noticed. Last night this woman seemed puzzled with her presence at the mansion. Abigail just thought that she was tired last night and had read the woman wrong but looking at her in the daylight confirmed Abigail's first critique that Caroline would not be welcoming to her.

Why was she here? Andy would not tell her why Lord Van Brunt brought these people here. This woman would ruin her plans she could feel it. Caroline was not part of KnightPhall's household. Andy brought her here to repair a tapestry in the library. It was supposed to take a few weeks but when Caroline saw Mr. Abraham Van Brunt; she slowed her work and so far, had stayed in the mansion for a month. She tried everything to get the man to notice her but he never looked at her or acknowledged her existence. He did not even know her name. Most of the staff was getting annoyed with her especially the head cook Leena. She was very protective of Mr. Van Brunt. All the woman had to do was tell Andy about her sneaking around the mansion and he would tell her to leave. At first light, Caroline got up, went into the sewing room, and made a few alterations on the dress that Chloe made for the new woman. She saw her measuring her rival last night. Everyone seemed to accept this new person but Caroline would make sure that her stay was the worse experience of her life.

"Chloe made this for you." Caroline walked into her room and laid the beautiful fabric on the massive bed. Caroline let her eyes roam the beautiful lavender colored room with white trim and a very high ceiling. The dark furniture just accented the soft beauty and sensuality of the space. It was fit for a queen. It was gorgeous. Caroline had never been in this room because Andy always locked the door after the maids cleaned it. No one ever slept in it…until now.

Abigail reached and touched the soft fabric. "It's beautiful."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "If you think that soft yellow is your color I guess so. With your dark skin, I am not so sure any color would suit you. I am sure a woman with paler skin would be adorable in this dress."

Abigail frowned at the woman's words as she continued touching the fabric. "I will wear the dress because she stayed up and made it for me. I trust her judgment."

Caroline stared at her rival in the short nightdress. The dress definitely would cause her discomfort. Her curves would split the seams that Caroline altered. The bodice would unravel under the weight of the woman's large breasts. The dress would literally fall off her body in front of everyone. Abigail returned her attention to the woman standing in her room.

"Mr. Van Brunt has never brought anyone home before. It was a shock to me that he would bring a woman here."

A feeling of heat began felling Abigail's body. She had never felt anything like this before and she did not like the feeling; it made her angry. "Why would it be a shock to you? Mr. Van Brunt offered my uncle and I work."

"Usually the workers sleep in the servant's house across the grounds. You should be there and not wearing such beautiful things."

"Maybe Mr. Van Brunt does not share you single minded thoughts."

She would be a problem. It was going to take more than a dress falling from her body to get this Abigail Mills to leave of her own free will. Caroline would have to think of other ways to make this woman see that she should not be here.

"Abraham and I share a lot of things. We are to be married soon and that is why I don't understand why you are in my room. I hope that you have more skills than just being beautiful. I will need a maid later when I am Lady Van Brunt."

She was his fiancée. He did not mention that nor did he have to. Andy did not introduce her as anything but Caroline.

Caroline smiled at her and walked towards the door. "You had better bathe before wearing that dress and try to scrub as much of that brown from your skin although I know that is not possible."

Before she walked out the door, Caroline turned and faced Abigail. "Please don't move anything in this room after I talk with Abraham I will be back in it."

"If he loved you why did he move you out for a stranger? To me that seems …strange"

Caroline's smile faded as her beautiful rival's anger began to surface. She was a thinking type of woman and that was not good for Caroline. "Just do as I say."

Caroline quickly turned away from the woman and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

Andy and Leena greeted Abraham when he walked from his room on the first floor. He looked well rested and they were glad for that. Leena curtsied.

"Sir how are you this morning?" Abraham nodded at the older woman. Leena curtsied again and began to leave. This was their regular routine. He rarely said much to anyone but Andy but he never complained about his meals and that was all everything to Leena.

"I placed Miss Mills in the master bedroom."

Abraham knew this already. He could smell and hear her two floors above them. He nodded at Andy and continued towards his study. Andy watched his fluid body movement contemplating how his master would react to his next words.

"Chloe made her clothing out of the fabric your mother purchased."

Abraham stopped walking because of the news from Andy and the unsavory smell coming from his study.

Andy swallowed hard when Abraham did not move. "She had no other fabric to use. There has never been a woman in this house after Lady Elizabet."

He missed his mother. He had often touched the soft cloths that hung in the sewing room when he knew it was empty. There were tens of thousands of bails of fabric. Elizabet loved her colors and she loved to sew. She had trained Chloe and her three sisters in the art to keep Abraham clothed in what she loved after she was gone from this world. These fabrics were the last part of her that he could touch. Abraham's body shivered with pleasure imaging the soft fabric against Abigail's dark and beautiful skin. He closed his eyes and listened to her soft footsteps in the master bedroom. She had just gotten out of the bath and was preparing to dress.

Abraham opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder at Andy. He smiled slightly to soften his face. "It is fine Andy."

He could see the relief run through the man's body as he bowed and then walked from the room without telling him the other news but Abraham could smell the other news.

Caroline waited in his private study working on the tapestry. She had asked Andy if she could lay it on the massive mahogany table in Abraham's private study so that she could prefect the stitching. It was the family crest and Andy could not say no. She heard the huge doors open to the study and trembled with excitement imaging what they would talk about all alone in his private study.

Abraham watched the woman as she fussed over the tapestry and frowned. How long had she been in his home? He had seen her twice and avoided her each time. She smelled and not a good smell. His nose suddenly crinkled as her scent offended his senses.

Caroline looked up acting as if she were not expecting him. In truth, she had paced the study for about an hour. "Good morning Mr. Van Brunt how are you feeling?"

Abraham ignored her question, looked around his study, and saw all of her sewing supplies scattered everywhere as if marking this territory as hers. Caroline followed his gaze and felt panic grip her body.

"I hope that you don't mind but I asked Andy if it was okay if I laid your families crest in here. This table is much larger than that in the sewing room. I wanted the stitching perfect."

Abraham heard Abigail's soft footfalls walking to her door. She would soon be at the stairs and would see her again in the flesh instead of imagining her.

Caroline wondered at his faraway look as he stood in the doorway of his study wearing a white shirt and black pants over his powerfully muscled body. He had his hair loose today and it kissed his broad shoulders and strong back with every movement that he made. Her body melted just imagining all his power deep inside of her body. He was so beautiful but so secretive. She did not mind his lesser qualities because he was very, very wealthy and she could have it all if she did this right. Her heart leaped when his intense blue eyes looked at her. His face crinkled as if appalled by something. Caroline watched him turn and leave the doorway. Panic enveloped her body again as her meal ticket walked away from her without saying a word. She had to make him speak to her. She quickly got out of her chair and ran after him.

Abigail tried to arrange her breasts in the low cut bodice of the dress so that they were comfortable but it did not work. After the flight of stairs, she felt so lightheaded, that she had to rest half way down. Abigail slowly shuffled her way down the hallway towards the second flight of stairs. She laid a palm on the wall as the lightheaded feeling returned. Was this the style today? Was it supposed to hurt and be uncomfortable? She could barely move in the tight dress. She did not want to complain. She was grateful that Chloe had took the time to make the dress last night.

She used the wall as a crutch as she shuffled towards the last flight of stairs until she reached the ground floor. Things would be easier as soon as she got to the bottom. She stood at the top of the stairs waiting for the blurriness and dizziness to pass before attempting the steps. She heard Caroline's voice and lifted her head. Abraham stood at the bottom of the steps looking up at her with that intense gaze. She saw him frown but her body heated up in waves at his stare. She did not know if she made a sound or swayed in any direction because he was up the stairs within a blink of the eyes.

He held her face in his hands as she tried to focus on him. He looked down at her breasts. The dress was too tight but she still looked beautiful in it. His left hand surrounded her waist and pulled her closer to his body.

Caroline heard the tearing of fabric and ran up the stairs. Abigail was staring up at Abraham with a shocked expression on her face. The bodice of the gown had a definite split in it and her breasts quickly filled the extra space. Caroline watched his right hand return to Abigail's face. His left arm stayed around her waist holding her tight to his powerful frame. Her rival just stood there catching her breath as Abraham let his gaze wander all over her body. Caroline stared at him until she noticed the intense blues looking at her and not in a good way.

"Bring her another dress. We will retire to the north study for breakfast."

Caroline nodded and walked down the hallway trying to think of an excuse she could give Chloe and her sisters. She could not alter the new dress and Chloe would want to know the reason for the second dress. Why was trying to get a husband so hard?

He did not have to listen to the wolf inside to know that she was beautiful. He could see it up close as she recovered her breath. Abraham lowered his lips to her collarbone and as he stared at her heaving breasts. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply her soft scent.

"Are you better?" His voice was soft and deeper than normal. Abigail slowly closed her eyes as her breathing calmed. His blonde hair touched her cheek as he moved closer to her. She could feel his breath on her neck. The heat from earlier filled her body accompanied with tingling throughout her entire body.

"Yes," She knew that her voice sounded weak and breathless but she could not help it. She felt that way being this close to him all of a sudden.

Abraham closed his eyes and let her scent filled every cavity of his body. He wanted to cover it with his own. He could feel the beast inside agreeing and his body responding. He suddenly relaxed his grip on her body and Abigail opened her eyes and stared up at him as he held her at arm's length while he tried to calm his breathing. He slowly looked up at her and changed his grip on her body. He coaxed her into walking beside him as they walked in the opposite direction that Caroline had taken.

Frank stood at the bottom of the stairs watching them leave. He had seen the way that Abraham held Abigail. He had seen the look in his eyes. He was losing her. She did not even protest to the way that his hands roamed over her body. He would be alone if he did nothing. Frank prepared to run up the steps but someone grabbed his arm. The firm grip stopped him in his tracks. Frank turned and saw Andy standing there frowning at him. "That would not be wise …or healthy for you to interfere with him."

Frank tried to pull out of his grip but could not. "She is my niece. I have to look after her."

"You mean as you did last night when you heard the horrific cry from the woods as we departed the carriage. You were the first one to the door."

Frank relaxed and stared at the angry looking man stopping his pursuit of Abigail and Mr. Van brunt. He was not fooled by his ploy that he cared about Abigail neither was his employer. "I think that you need to impress my master more than she does. She has nature on her side what goodness do you possess."

Frank smiled and Andy released his arm. "I am willing to work for Mr. Van Brunt's money."

"Good you can start with repairing the sheep's pin after breakfast in the east dining hall. Andy pointed to his left.

Frank chuckled. "They are having breakfast alone then."

"I will tell you this once. Do not concern yourself with the master's business. "Andy turned away from Frank and walked towards the dining hall.

Frank raised his gaze to the upper floor and still felt the urge to go after them but the threat of there being violence from Mr. Van Brunt made him pause. He would have to work faster than he wanted to get money for Abigail. He hoped the Sheriff paid a visit. He was confident that he could talk the man into paying for Abigail. He could become attracted to her enough to part with some coin.

* * *

Abigail sat across from Abraham at the small table in front a huge open window. She could see the land that he possessed on the north and east side of KnightPhall from here. The rolling hills and gardens were spectacular to behold. The warm sun and fresh scent of flowers filled her senses and Abigail closed her eyes and breathed deep. Who would want to leave this?

Abraham watched her finally relax when she closed her eyes and breathed in the scents swirling on the warm wind. They should not be here alone. She should not be here. He was to avoid her and now all he wanted to do was to see to her comfort and protection. He could not stay here with her. He could not become accustom to her scent yet he knew it already. He could track her anywhere in his massive home without seeing her. He knew the sound of her voice without being in the room. He could sense her distress. If he continued to sit here with her, he would never leave …her. His eyes dipped to the front of her dress. The ripped fabric excited him. He had perpetrated the act on her. He watched her breast rise and fall as she breathed naturally. Someone had deliberately tried to harm her.

"I will speak to Chloe about the dress." Abigail quickly opened her eyes.

"Oh please don't I don't blame her. It was late last night and she stayed up all night to make the dress. Anyone could have made those mistakes."

"Chloe does not make mistakes."

Abigail stared at Abraham as he poured coffee into her cup. Caroline had done this to her. She brought the gown to her this morning smiling to hide her laughter because of what she had done. Anger filled her body but for only a moment. She was having the private breakfast with Mr. van Brunt not Caroline.

Abigail smiled at him when he looked up at her. "Where is your fiancée?"

Abraham raised an eyebrow." I do not have a mate."

Abigail continued smiling. "Oh I thought that a man such as yourself would have claimed his woman."

Abraham liked the dimples that appeared when she smiled. "Not yet,"

It was all that he would say and Abigail lost her nerve staring into his eyes and looked at her plate of food. This was possibly the first time that she had had hot food. She could never sit in a chair and eat it at her leisure with her uncle. Who would want to leave here?

Abraham watched her smile before picking up her fork. "You like being here don't you."

Abigail smiled again. "Yes, I have never been in a place so clean and warm."

"Your statement in the carriage has me curious. What are you willing to do to stay here?"

Her happiness cooled a bit as she heard those words. Abigail slowly chewed the food in her mouth.

"No one has ever had the courage or desire to say that to me."

She knew that his blue eyes studied her and she forced herself to raise her head and met his gaze. Her long neck made his mouth water. He wanted to mark her because she was challenging him right now. He could sense her fear but she was not going to back down. His eyes dropped lower seeing her heaving breasts overflow the dress. He could rip it from her body. He knew that she felt the heat when he looked at her. She would not fight him. She would be pure, tight, wet deep inside her body. His body tightened as his semi erect flesh began to grow. The beast inside rumbled and he heard his own voice as he always did utter those words that he wanted to do.

_Fuck her_

It terrified her the speed at which he vacated the chair. She watched him walk away from the table and not look back. He opened the door to the north study walked out and then closed it behind him.

* * *

Author's Notes

I thank you for reading. Please excuse any errors. ~Frostbytefire


	3. Chapter III text added

Chapter III

* * *

_We are not cowards to slink away from a female. We are born to claim and dominate. You have avoided your birthright for too long Abraham. We are one EMBRACE ME!_

Abraham slammed the axe into the bark of the tree and spilt it in half with one blow. He watched the giant fall to the ground creating a mini tremble of rocks and leaves. Abraham sliced off the smaller branches and threw them to the side. Sweat coated his muscled chest. He had removed the shirt before he ventured into the forest. He needed to get away from her. He had seen the lavender dress that she wore now. She was breathtakingly beautiful when Chloe and the others put her hair up and exposed her long neck to him. The beast inside growled with approval as he watched her from the doorway unknown to the women inside the room. Chloe apologized for the dress and Abigail accepted her apology. She was gracious and gentle. Abraham tore himself away from the scene and walked outside into the slightly chilled air.

_Spring will be here soon. A mate would be a good thing for you. You know that this is truth. Why be alone for centuries. We are but a pup to our legacy. Embrace it._

Abraham lifted the axe and sliced the giant tree in half. He should be alone it was safer that way. The humans would never accept him and he did not care if they did. He did not want anyone else to feel this curse. Ichabod, Andy, and Leena were the only ones that knew of his curse. Ichabod vowed to find a cure for him even now while teaching he experimented with drugs to calm the beast inside his friend. Abraham was immune to all his attempts. However, Ichabod never gave up and when he arrived tomorrow Abraham was sure he would have another concoction for him to try.

_Why am I chopping wood? Does it relieve the pain or does it make you think of slamming into her wet and tight body? Abraham we are born to dominate. You let these humans below you think that they are important. They trespass against your territory and you let them leave unmolested. It is sacrilege. Embrace what our father knew and figured out too late. Our birthright is not a curse but a blessing. I am a blessing. Are you ashamed of me?_

_"No. I am not ashamed of myself_."

_Embrace what I am, be free, Abraham embrace, and be free._

_I am free._

_You are a tortured soul. You are not whole. Let your power reign free Abraham. What harm would it do to be free of this cage that you have put us? If you are not ashamed of me then set me free._

Abraham lifted the axe and slammed it into the wood again. He released the handle leaving it wedged in the tree and looked at his hands. He held such power in them but he could hold the smallest bird in them and not crush it. The beast he could control but he was smothering it. All it wanted was to breathe with him. He was the beast and the beast was him. Abraham looked up at the sun and closed his eyes. He could feel the power within and slowly concentrated on it. Heat flowed in waves within his muscles and they began to tingle as if alive. The low growl started in the pit of his stomach and grew in volume and strength. Centuries of his kind awoke inside of him and Abraham opened his arms and let the beast have free reign. His heartbeat quickened and his senses came alive. He felt the power flowing within him and embraced it. The weight that he carried lifted from his soul. He was free.

The toxic stench that came to his nose made the master of KnightPhall snort in revulsion. Abraham looked to his right and saw Caroline staring at him with desire in her eyes. The regurgitation sound from the beast inside described his feelings about this female standing there and her desires for him. Abraham looked away from the woman, gripped the axe handle, and continued chopping the wood.

Caroline forgot what she wanted as she stared at the sweat clinging to the huge muscles on his back. Her insides cramped with need to have this power inside of her. She wanted to be the lady of KnightPhall and show everyone that she was more than just a seamstress. She wanted to show her adopted cousin Katrina van Tassel that she was important. She was not the mayor's daughter he just married her mother when she was young. Katrina took his name just because it meant something. She could care less about what the mayor stood for. Caroline should have embraced her cousin but when they stared going after the same men, the hatred just grew. Katrina talked the Mayor into coming here to see Abraham Van Brunt just to try to get him into her bed. So far, no man had stayed long enough to marry her Van Brunt was her last chance at money. They would leave Sleepy Hollow the following month.

Caroline sighed as the muscles moved as Abraham sliced another branch from the tree. She smiled as the master of KnightPhall turned and faced her.

"Why are you here?"

"The Mayor has requested your appearance at his home tomorrow for dinner. He would like to know if you will bring someone with you."

Abraham went back to chopping the wood. Caroline raised her voice. "He is in the house waiting for your answer."

Abraham suddenly raised his head. She was near. She was outside and alone. He closed his eyes and listened to her footsteps over Caroline's senseless chatting. She was walking towards the servants' quarters to see Frank. He was not doing anything that Andy had asked him to do. After lunch, Andy was going to send him on his way without Abigail.

"Well I just thought that I should go with you since The Mayor is my Uncle. I could introduce you."

_I know the perfect place to hide her body. Use the axe._

Abraham smiled and opened his eyes. His wolf did sometimes have an interesting solution to problems. Sometimes talking to himself was the most interesting conversation that he had all day. He slammed the axe into the tree and Caroline stopped talking. "Go back to the house and tell the Mayor's messenger that I will not attend the dinner."

Caroline panicked she had already told the man that he would. "They have invited some of your staff as a gesture of good faith. Andy picked me and Abigail to go to the Mayor's Mansion."

He paused. Caroline felt a thrill of excitement as he turned and faced her. "Abigail?"

"Andy insisted. I am like you she should not be going she just started here."

Abraham walked over to a group of bushes that held his white shirt and placed his arms through the sleeves. "She would like the exposure it will help her feel independent."

'That is exactly what I said."

Abraham rolled his eyes at the sound of her voice.

_There is a cliff over there about two meters away. Accidents do happen_

Abraham smiled again. "Inform the messenger that I will attend."

Caroline smiled and nodded. Her heartbeat slowed. She had convinced him to attend. She knew that he was only going because Abigail would be there but that was fine. She could get rid of Abigail. There were men who would take her away for the right price. The overjoyed seamstress ran back towards the house already composing the letter that she would write a friend of hers that worked for the kitchen staff at the Mayor's house.

* * *

Frank watched the sheep flood into the countryside while he worried about his money again. He wondered how much he could get for Abigail if they knew that she was a virgin. Men would pay double for that if he marketed her right. First, he would have to get her out of Van Brunt's house before the man took a liking to her. He saw the way that he stared at her. His eyes held lust like any other mans but something else in his eyes that made Frank afraid. Abraham Van Brunt would keep his meal ticket. He did not care about what the town below thought. He would honor her purity. Frank groaned in frustration. He could not let that happen. He would have to find a way to get the Sheriff up here to take her away from Van Brunt. Frank laid back on the grass and propped his feet up on the broken wooden fence. A hard punch to his legs sent his feet crashing to the ground. Frank sat up and saw Abigail standing there in a lavender dress glaring down at him.

Had Van Brunt seen her in this? She was beautiful even with the anger marring her face. Her skin was soft and glowed like she had her own personal sun. Not even the heavy material could hide the soft curves of her body. Even the escaping wisps of hair from the braided bun added to the beauty of her appearance. Frank had no doubts that Van Brunt stared at the bodice of the dress as her heavy breasts pressed against it as she breathed. He would want her even more knowing no man had sampled them. Frank cursed himself for telling the man about Abigail purity.

"Why are you letting them wander? Why aren't you fixing the fence?" Her arms and hands flew into the air with every word that she spoke.

Frank snorted. "I am far above fixing anything Abigail. This is not what I am good at."

Abigail pushed some of the sheep back inside the fence and tried to pick up the heavy wooden slab. Frank watched her struggle but did nothing to help her. Finally, Abigail got the slab in place and smiled at her accomplishment. She looked down the fence line and saw twenty others that needed the same attention. Her shoulders slumped and she turned and looked down at her uncle smiling up at her as he laid back in the grass. "You want to leave here don't you?"

"We don't belong here."

"You…you don't belong here. I am staying here. You can leave without me."

Fear flooded Frank's body. She was all that he had to pay Luke. She was coming with him if he had to tie her up and take her out of here. He stood and forced her to step back. His face contorted into a frightening collection of anger and fear. "You are my responsibility there is no way that you are not coming with me."

Abigail stared up into his face with the same fury that he had on his. She was not going to let him tell her what to do anymore. She could make a home here and have a purpose in life. "You don't own me I am not your slave and I am staying here whether you like it or not."

"You think that you can do what you want now that you got some big land owner lusting after you because he wants that chocolate between your thighs. You are just acting like a whore using your body to make that man keep you. He is not going to live off looks and smiles forever Abigail. He's gonna want what you keep showing him."

"I have done nothing to make him want to bring us here. You did it all like always! What are you running from all the time? I am tired of running I just want to be somewhere with a roof and nice people." Frank advanced on her but Abigail stood her ground. She glared up at his menacing face feeling strength growing in her body with every word.

"I am too old for you to frighten me into anything anymore."

"You think that these people want you here. You are just trying to get their master's money. You are not a lady of privilege. You are a whore."

"Is that all you have to try to control me hurtful words that I know will never be true. You might have controlled my mother but you will never control me."

The defiance in her eyes reminded him of Jaqueline. Her mother fought him constantly. She left him no choice but to make her listen to him. The knife was just to get her attention. He did not know how it ended up in her chest. It was all her fault and now Abigail was doing the same thing. She was trying to ruin him. He was her only source of help. She needed him and he would make her see that. Frank raised his hand and slapped her. Abigail cried out with surprise as she held her face and looked up at him. "I am your blood and yo….."

She saw the right hand of Lord Van Brunt enclose around Frank's entire neck so that his fingers touched. He lifted him from the ground, and then threw him down to the earth. Dirt and small pebbles flew into the air when Frank's body collided with the hard ground. He moaned in pain as he lay motionless on the ground. Tears and blood marred his face as he stared up at his attacker. He could see the blackness in the man's eyes and feel his rage boiling over within his body. Abraham lifted his right foot and placed it on Frank's neck and began to press downward.

Abigail just stood there terrified and awed by the strength of this man. She could not hear the cries and gargling noises that Frank made. She was deaf to all his pain. She could not take her eyes from Abraham and the total look of murder on his face.

_Are going to kill him in front of her? You will scare her and you want her. You can kill him later._

Abraham eased his foot from pressing down on the bone he could feel beneath it and removed it from Frank's throat. He looked over at Abigail staring at him still holding her right cheek. He quickly walked to her and gently held her face in his hands.

"I'm okay, "She was afraid but she managed a small smile for him. Abraham lightly touched the slightly puffy patch of skin on her cheek. Abigail closed her eyes as pain radiated from the spot. His powerful left arm circled her waist and Abraham began walking her back to the main house. Some of the other workers bringing the sheep back walked over to Abraham and the woman that he had in his arms.

"Take him away from here. He cannot be in my sight."

He took her to his private study as Andy brought some medicine for her cheek. Abigail tried to tell him that she could see to her cheek but Abraham was not listening to her. Andy placed the items on the table beside Abigail and left the room. Abraham stared at her face as he gently placed the cold cloth on her cheek.

She was beautiful even from this distance. He could smell her nervousness with him being so close to her. She trembled under his touch but he refused to leave her.

"Why would he strike you?" She did not know if he was asking her or himself. His eyes were strange as she looked at him. He searched her face for an answer but found none.

"He was angry because I told him that I was going to stay here. Andy said that I could help him with the duties around the house if that is alright with you."

Abraham focused on her eyes as he held the cloth to her cheek. Her doe eyes were still untarnished by Frank's violence. There was still no hate or anger in them. "That would be fine."

Abraham removed the cloth from her skin and picked up the small bowl of clear liquid. He dipped two fingers in the bowl and scooped out a small amount. He gently placed the cool serum on her cheek. The liquid had no smell.

"What is in it?"

Abraham raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that you want to know."

A small smile crossed her lips but it hurt. "Bugs?"

"Mostly grasshoppers and maggots," The look on his face made her laugh and then cry out with pain. Abraham smiled at her as she tried to hold her smile from her face. He finished his nurse duties and wiped his fingers on the cloth.

"It will keep the swelling away and get rid of the pain."

Abbie wanted to smile at him but she thought better of it and nodded instead. "Thank you."

Abraham gently removed the lone leaf that had stolen away on her dress when Frank's body caused the small cyclone. His hand wanted to travel up the side of her dress towards her breasts that looked soft and inviting. A soft growl from inside of him caused him to remove his hand. "Frank is leaving my territory tonight. A doctor in town will look after him for me until he is healed then he is on his own."

He watched concern run across her face and then just as quickly it vanished when her hand gently touched her right cheek. She did not need someone hitting her she was better than that. Frank had no right to strike her. He had no right to lie to her or keep her as his slave. She never knew the word before to describe how Frank treated her but now she knew that was his slave. She was his only possession. Abigail nodded at his words and then lowered her head. She felt ashamed that he Mr. Van Brunt had to see Frank's violence towards her. He had never done anything like that before because he never had to she would always give in.

Abraham's hand gently touched her chin and raised it. "You may stay here for as long as you want. "

His eyes seemed to intensify in the light as she stared into them. If she stayed here, she would have to show him that she was worth his time and that she was more than just the beautiful woman that Frank portrayed her as. She wanted him to see her as more and she did not know why. He seemed different than any other man that she had ever met. She felt drawn to that powerful and mysterious part of him. She could not turn away from his stare and he seemed to be getting closer to her.

A toxic smell filled Abraham's nostrils and he pulled away from Abigail and turned towards door as it opened. Caroline stood there. He could smell the hate pouring from her body as her eyes went to Abigail. She saw her as a rival for his affections. She would be a problem if he let her continue to breathe.

_You know the place where you can dump her body is big enough for Frank too_

Abraham smiled listening to himself. Caroline thought that it was for her and stepped into the room. Abraham lost his smile and his eyes darkened. 'Why are you here?"

Caroline stopped in her tracks seeing the menacing face staring at her. "There are questions with the tapestry that require your answers."

"Andy knows what is required. He can answer any question that you may have."

Caroline nodded as Abraham turned away from her and returned his attention to his patient. Abigail would know now that all that she said to her in her bedroom were lies. She was a thinking woman and Caroline would have to come up with something else to get her away from the Lord before he took what he desired from her. Caroline watched how fluid Lord Van Brunt's body moved as he gently touched Abigail's cheek she could see the power and the gentleness there and wanted it for herself.

Abraham felt her eyes on his body. He quickly turned his head towards her and returned his dark gaze to her.

"Leave us." Caroline bowed and then walked from the room. She quickly walked towards the stairs heading to her room to retrieve some money. She would have to go into town herself and make arrangements for her plans to get rid of Abigail. Since they were going to see the Mayor's home for dinner tomorrow that would be the perfect time to steal Abigail away. No one would even think of blaming her for Abigail's abduction. Caroline ran into her room, opened a drawer, pulled out some money, and placed it a pouch. She ran from her room and back down the stairs, if she hurried she could ride with Leena into town. She could lie about getting new thread. Leena would never check to see if it were true. They treated her as a nuisance but soon they would see her as the Lady of KnightPhall. She would fight any woman that tried to take Lord Van Brunt from her. She would do anything to keep him all to herself whether he wanted her or not. He just had not taken the time to get to know her. He would never have that time if Abigail stayed here. Caroline saw the sweetness and intelligence in this woman and knew that the Lord saw it too. She would have to destroy his perception of Abigail Mills the hard way.

He watched her walk around the room faking her sudden interest in the paintings on the walls of his study. She was afraid to be alone with him. Had he scared her with his violence or was this a virgin's fear. He had heard what Frank had said to her. He called her a whore because of the way that Abraham stared at her. Her beauty was not her fault. Although it may have swayed his decision, he could smell the goodness within her. He knew that she was more than just beautiful. He had seen the strength in her when she stood up to her uncle despite his violence. He liked her hidden strength it just added to her physical beauty. Frank thought that he was keeping her meek but all that he was doing was feeding her drive to escape him. She was powerful and she didn't even know it but Frank did and he feared it.

"Where do you come from?"

His voice startled her and she looked back at him sitting on the small sofa. He seemed different somehow. He seemed more calm and relaxed then she remembered on the carriage ride here. His body stretched out over the small sofa. His long muscled legs lay open as his right knee swung back and forth, as if a lure to tempt her to him. His long powerful torso relaxed against the soft pillow behind him back. His unbuttoned shirt revealed the muscle that she knew he possessed in order to deliver the punishing blow to Frank's body. His arms laid across the top of the sofa with his fingers gently caressing the soft fabric of the pillowed top. His eyes made her breath hitch in her throat. They were dark orbs filled with things that she could only imagine that a man could want from a woman. His skin oozed confidence and desire. She could smell his maleness all around the study as if it suddenly by his command it was released into the air. His stare made her tremble. Abigail placed her hand to her chest and looked away from him. She could barely breathe as her body continued to tremble just from staring at him.

"I am …. from here and there. We never stayed anywhere long enough to belong anywhere."

A deep growl rumbled in his chest as he watched her breasts rise and fall with every stuttering breath that she took. "Come here,"

Abigail slowly raised her eyes towards his and still saw the darkness there. She cautiously moved her feet towards him. He just sat there and watched her walk towards him. The closer she got the more her breathing suffered. He did not move over to give her more space as she sat beside him at an angle. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the fingers on his left hand fingers move away from the pillowed fabric on the sofa to play with a wayward strand of her hair. He watched his hand play with her hair for a while before slowly returning his gaze to her face.

"I heard what your Uncle said about you and it is not truthful. Only weak men that have no soul would say such a thing to a woman that did not want them. He fears your strength. He fears your intelligence. He fears your goodness."

He watched her fear begin to melt away with every word that flowed from his lips. Abraham moved towards her and gently placed his right hand on her lap where her hands lay. He gently touched her soft fingers as he stared into her interested but still a little fearful eyes. "I do not fear your strength. I do not fear your intelligence. I do not fear your goodness Your beauty is just a compliment to all that is inside of you A good, strong man would be able to see that there is much more to you than beauty. I would love to witness your transformation and I encourage all that you are to grow and prosper here in my home…. without violence or fear."

His hand slowly moved up the fabric that laid over her flat belly. Her breathing became worse and she closed her eyes. She did not stop his hand or protest against his actions when she felt his warm fingers touch the tops of her breasts. Her body shook with excitement then surprise when his right hand grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her forward towards him. His left hand circled her waist and yanked her body hard against his. Her eyes flew open for only a moment and then closed when she felt his teeth on the skin of her neck. She could feel the rumble running through his body and into hers as his tongue licked between her heaving breasts. Moisture and heat flooded her lower regions and brought a breathless moan to her lips. The beautiful sound filled the room and his ears and pleased him greatly.

_Know your power over her sex…she would deny you nothing. Dominate her._

The frantic knocking at the door did not stop Abraham from another lick between her the dark brown globes. He buried his nose between them and breathed deeply. Crushing her harder against his frame, his mouth sucked on the abundant flesh surrounding face. A high pitched sound escaped her followed by a moan as her head fell back. She would give him whatever he wanted of her. He made her feel wanted and needed despite all that she told herself that she wanted to feel worthy of his generosity; she wanted to be desired as well.

He could smell everything on her body. He could smell her desire and it smelled good. He wanted to taste all of her flesh when she was frantic to have him. He wanted to know all about her. He wanted to talk with her instead of himself. He wanted a mate. He wanted her beside him. He needed her beside him. He needed her.

"Sir something has killed two sheep and attacked Gerald and it is still prowling the grounds." Abraham slowly pulled away from Abigail hearing the desperation in the man's voice. Gerald was this man's brother. Abigail felt the pillowed fabric of the small sofa on her back as he laid her against it. He stared down at her with the same dark eyes that he had earlier. He watched her slowly recover from his show of affection. Her head swam in a sea of pleasure that she had never felt before. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. Everything on her body wanted his attention and was against her letting him go but she was too weak to stop him from leaving.

"Stay inside until I return to you." She slowly nodded and he moved away from the sofa. Abigail watched him walk out of the room without retrieving a weapon to defend himself.

Andy met him as he walked out of his private study. His master's blond hair flew out from his body as he walked towards the back entrance. The workers ran inside seeking safety from the animal on the grounds. Andy saw the focus on his hard face. Gone was the tortured soul that he usually saw in his master's eyes. He had embraced his beast inside and they were one.

Abraham stepped outside to the sound of screaming birds and the smell of human and sheep's' blood. He could smell the carnivore inside his territory. A growl rumbled in his chest and through his body. He walked towards the forest in human form. He knew where the feline stayed. He had ventured into his territory that was clearly marked. Abraham decided that he would seek him out in this form.

_Let us rip that old cat apart._

* * *

Sheriff Hawley walked into the young doctor's home at the edge of town with a smile on his face. He had heard that Frank was back and only after a day. He had also heard of his injuries and was surprised that it took Van Brunt a day to return this thief to him. Nick walked into the room that held Frank and walked over to the bed in the room. He stared down at the bleeding man still wearing his smile. "Ah I see that someone has finally caught up to you."

The doctor frowned at the Sheriff's words. "He keeps saying that Van Brunt kidnapped his niece."

Nick chuckled. He knew Van Brunt as many things but he never had to kidnap anything to stay with him. "This man is a liar and a thief doctor. He will say anything to get his only means of income back in chains again."

Frank glared at the Sheriff as best as he could before the pain took over and he began groaning again. The nurses rushed to his side to try and quiet his pain. "As an officer of the law you have to see if he is telling the truth."

Nick snorted. "He isn't. I just came from the town across the river. He is a wanted man for a series of thefts. He uses his niece to distract you and trust me she is a distraction. She must have told him that she wanted to stay with Van Brunt. From his injuries he did something stupid and paid the price for it."

Nick looked down at the man moaning in pain "How am I doing so far Frank?"

"Well I have already asked the others in your profession to see about his niece."

"They are bounty hunters and are not in my profession. You are following the wrong bird Doc. Frank will get you beat or worse. I'll be in my office if you need to report anything when your men come back." Nick scowled at the doctor before he walked out of the room.

* * *

Abraham found his target sitting under a tree licking the blood from his right paw. This feline had been his nemesis from his earliest memories. He had scarred him when he was little but he healed. Abraham had returned the favor when he grew bigger and the feline disappeared for years but now he was back. No females of his kind lived in Abraham's territory this was just a test of power and Abraham was about to end his disobedience. The feline hissed at the human as he stepped out of the trees. Abraham angrily walked towards the backing feline until they heard the sound of horseback approaching his land. Both creatures walked towards the sound and spied the human through the trees.

"He said that Van Brunt has his niece and beat him pretty bad when he tried to take her with him."

The youngest member of the three-man team named Fred shook his head. "Do you believe his story? I mean Van Brunt can have any woman that he wants why would he have to kidnap her. I think that he is lying and we are wasting our time. There is no way these horses are making it up this trail so that we can surprise him. Why are we sneaking around if this is legit Hank?"

Bill shook his head. 'Why do you ask so many questions? You should have been a lawyer or something because you have to study every deal that we make."

"You can't tell me that this is okay with you. That man is as shady as they come. Nick told me that he is a thief and a lair. He can't be trusted and we are going up here on his words. This ain't right."

Hank looked back at the man. "Why are you talking to Hawley he ain't one of us and you know it."

"He would know his people and this man is bad."

Hank stopped his horse and got off. "Shut up Fred! His money is legit and we are going to get this girl and maybe see what Van Brunt likes so much before handing her over to her uncle."

Bill the third man of the team chuckled as he grabbed his rifle and got off his horse. "Come on."

Abraham turned to go back to his house when he heard the feline speak in his mind. He turned and faced the cat. "Do not kill them. Leave the young one uninjured."

Abraham walked away from the feline and headed back to his house. He would hunt the cat down later if he caught him in his territory again. He had not injured Gerald badly a couple of scratches to his arm. The sound of his carriage coming down the trail changed Abraham's mind. He could not trust the feline to attack just the men. He ran back to the predator and tackled it before it could leap onto his intended victims.

Caroline rolled her eyes at the conversation Chloe and Leena were having about her. They knew what she had done with the dress. "I know that you were trying to hurt Miss Mills. But the master had other ideas. He brings no one to KnightPhall without a reason. She is special and you are not. He did not bring you to KnightPhall but you will soon leave here."

"I did nothing to the dress. You were just tired from the night."

"The night does not make me tired." Chloe returned glaring at the woman wishing that she was allowed to rip out her throat.

"You have been after the master since you got here and all that you have done is make her more desirable. She has goodness that you can't fake." Leena said frowning at the frowning red head that stared at the trees as the carriage rolled on. Caroline was just about to ask the driver to stop so that she could walk the rest of the way to the estate when she saw him. She saw Mr. Van Brunt slamming a forest creature to the ground before tearing its head from its body. Caroline sat back in her seat frightened for just a moment. He was so strong. He was so powerful. He was an animal, a beast. The fear inside of her body slowly began to turn into even stronger desire to have him. Whatever he was she still wanted to be with him. His wealth was just too great to ignore, as was his strength. A smiled formed on her face as the key to her becoming Lady Van Brunt of KnightPhall had just showed itself to her.


	4. Chapter IV text added

Chapter IV

* * *

What a glorious time to be here. Caroline thought as the carriage moved along the smooth path towards the KnightPhall estate. She had so much to do now that she was sure of her suspicions about Lord Van Brunt. She would have to keep this a secret. She did not want her family to know about this just yet. They always left blood and death in their wake when they were about their life's mission. Her family had destroyed so many over the centuries. None had ever caught her fancy like Lord Van Brunt. He ignored her from the start and never sought her out. A thrill of excitement ran through Caroline's body. She wanted this creature for herself. Her uncle had a nose for this species and sent her here to investigate after Andy inquired about a seamstress. Caroline was all set to do her job but she never thought that she would fall on love with the Lord. He was aloof, rich and extremely handsome all his other faults did not matter to Caroline. Lord Van Brunt had power that she could never have with her family. She always had to take orders. If she were Lady Van Brunt, she would give the orders.

Caroline sighed as the estate drew closer. She would have to get rid of Abigail first. She knew that the Lord had some attraction to the stray. She was not above using Abigail as leverage against a negative answer from Lord Van Brunt. Abigail would not trust her now and it would be hard to get her away from the house. Caroline had no doubt that the beast could hear her in the house from the other side of the mountain. She had to show him that she was all that he needed. She could keep her family away from here or bring them inside KnightPhall. He was intelligent. If he wanted to keep his secret safe, he would see her as worthy of his name. Abigail was the only thing keeping her from her dreams. Caroline frowned remembering the way Lord Van Brunt looked at the stray and held her in his arms when he saw her distress. She could not remove her rival on her own she would need help and that meant her uncle Corbin and his men. As much as their torturing of their victims disgusted Caroline, she would do anything to have Abraham and lying about someone having the curse was nothing new for her. She had done it countless number of times when she did not get what she wanted. Even though she was sure Corbin and her family knew she was not telling the truth, they did not care they loved the thrill of the hunt and the smell of blood. Hunting a woman would be something new and exciting for them. he Lord Van Brunt would grow to love her over time if he wanted Abigail to live. Once she gave him children, he would soften to her. He would love her without any prompting. All she had to do is banish Abigail from the manor or order her death.

Abraham could hear the three bounty hunters asking about him as he stood in the tree line of the Hollow woodlands that surrounded his home. Andy as always inquired about their reasoning for being there. He informed them that Abigail's uncle Frank is a violent man and Lord Van Brunt did not tolerate such behavior. The leader of the three men named Hank assured Andy that they just wanted to talk. Andy looked at the man to Hank's left that held the rifle. The man smiled and walked back to his horse grumbling all the way. Bill returned his rifle to the hooks on his saddle bag. He felt around his belt and made sure the knife was still there hidden in the waistline of his trousers. Once he was satisfied, Bill returned to his team. Andy looked the man over nodded and stepped to the side and let the men inside the home. He then directed the men to Abraham's private study.

What could they possibly want to talk to him about? Frank had no evidence of his innocence. These three men wanted nothing but evil. Abraham could smell their deception. Nothing civil would come from this meeting. He moved the long branches out of his path and walked towards his house with confident steps. Abigail was inside his study waiting for him. The need to have her safe ruled his body right now and his gait increased.

Caroline saw the Lord of KnightPhall walking towards his home as the carriage slowly moved down the path. She practically jumped from the carriage and quickly ran towards Abraham. She fixed her hair and dress knowing she would need to look her best when she told him about her discovery. The thought of him not agreeing with her terms even excited her more. She would have to show him her power over his life. She would have to let him know that he could only have the perfect life with her.

The smell was the first thing to hit him and distracted him from his need to protect Abigail. His eyes began to water and Abraham wondered how the humans could not smell the stench. The rancid smell filled his nostrils even more as Caroline stopped in front of him. The pale skinned woman smiled up at him as if she had some terribly important information to tell him. Her green eyes twinkled as she stared up at him. She was annoying him while her scent was killing him. The sound of voices from inside the house took Abraham's attention away from the smelly human before him. Abigail was speaking to the men. Andy was with her but Abraham wanted to be with her. He made a move to walk by Caroline but the woman blocked his path again. Abraham looked down at the nuisance.

"I saw you." "What,"

Caroline lost some of her confidence seeing the anger and annoyance on Lord Van Brunt's face. "I saw you with the cat. Mind you most women would find such a scene horrifying but I found it exciting."

Abraham continued staring down at her with no indication that he knew what she was talking about.

"You should also know that my family is special and they would love to meet your kind."

His brow crinkled. "What is my kind? Are you referring to my money or estate?"

Caroline lost her smile." I…"

"I thought your family was dead."

Her smell grew even worse when she became fearful of being caught in a lie. She began playing with her hair trying to think of the words that would allow her to regain the dominate position in the conversation. "They are but I have other relatives here that look after me. They love to hunt specific beasts of nature."

The beast inside of him perked at her words. She was of that family of killers that hunted their kind for centuries. Jealousy had started this war because they could not be what they hunted. His father had avoided them but Abraham would welcome the sport of ripping them to pieces. They had killed so many of his kind. Retribution was in his soul. He wanted to taste their blood, then rip out their shriveled hearts, and show it to them. The beast inside growled until the sound of children playing reached his ears. Abraham had others to consider. These humans that lived on his land were like his pack. He cared for them and defended them from harm. He would have to be careful and not let this foul smelling bitch expose him too soon. Abigail would definitely be in danger if he continued showing favor to her in Caroline's presence. Abigail would not understand but he was keeping her safe. He had no doubt that she would go after Abigail if she suspected anything between them.

"Specific beasts of nature what are those?"

"They are wild animals with no morals or loyalty. They kill for no reason. I saw you with the cat."

Abraham continued staring down at the woman. "Someone had killed it. Its body is full of maggots and his bones brittle enough to break with the slightest tug. Would you like to see it I am sure Andy would take you to see it? What do you think I am?"

Heat caused by embarrassment and fear ravaged through her body. His look demanded an answer. Caroline had no answer. He would send her away or worse give her to the men in his home because of her lies about him. She just wanted him to love her and it was getting in the way of her judgement. She had to get out of this conversation and repair her slightly damaged reputation. She raised her eyes to look up at him but she only saw him look towards his house as if he had heard something.

Abigail's voice carried on the wind and Abraham walked away from Caroline and into the manor. She watched him leave and began cursing herself. He would never let her talk to him again. Her hands burrowed into her hair as she paced. She would have to show her hand early and bring her family here to test Abraham. Wolves were cunning. He could make her doubt herself but not her uncle Corbin.

Abraham walked into his home hearing Abigail answering questions from the men. He could smell her anger and fear and walked quicker. When he stepped into the room, everyone looked over at him. Everyone stood but Abraham's attention was squarely on Abigail. Her stress level diminished immediately. Andy moved from behind the sofa staring at Hank. He did not like the way the man stared at his Lord's new assistant.

"Lord Van Brunt we are sorry to bother you but we have to check out these claims by this lady's uncle."

"Nick is the Sheriff. Why isn't he here?"

"Well, sir Sheriff Nick declined to come with us." Hank answered. Abraham looked at Andy and his assistant walked out of the study closing the door behind him.

Abigail stared at Abraham as he slowly walked towards her. He moved as if he were gearing up for a fight. She could tell by the darkening of his eyes that he did not like the fact that Hank was so close to her. He seemed to grow bigger as he came closer to them. Anxiety and excitement filled her body as Abraham stared down Hank until the man moved from his seat to allow Abraham to sit there. Hank moved towards one of the chairs in the room. As Abraham sat so did everyone else.

"Lo…"

"Frank has no place in my home and Abigail is free to do what she wishes. She is not a child." "We can see that."

Abigail averted her eyes from the unwanted looks of the lawman. These men would harm her if he allowed it. He did not like their lingering looks or their distasteful speech in her presence. Abraham leaned his body towards Abigail. His thigh touched Abigail's as he moved closer to her. "Careful what your eyes covet it could come back to harm you."

Bill lost his good mood when the eyes of the Lord met his. "He means no harm. We just want to get to the bottom of this situation. Mr. Frank has injuries that could only happen from fifteen to twenty-foot drop."

Abraham continued to stare at Bill as he answered Hank's question. "He struck her in my presence. I do not tolerate violence against an innocent. He has no right to strike her because she wants to stay here and have a semblance of a home."

Abigail watched Bill begin to sweat as Abraham continued staring at him. He was very aggressive with his questions while his leader just stared at her. The younger man with the group named Fred, seemed uncomfortable, and asked to leave. Hank let him leave. They were very confident while Abraham was not in the room. They seemed sure that she would go with them even though she told them from the beginning that she was staying at KnightPhall indefinitely. They continued to badger her even in Andy's presence. Abigail looked at Hank as he swallowed hard when Abraham turned his gaze on him. They were afraid.

"I don't agree with anyone striking a woman either but they are blood."

"What does that mean? He can abuse her whenever he feels like it or when she decides that she can fend for herself."

"He wants her back."

"I am not going with you." Abigail could not contain her anger any longer and blurted out what was in her heart. She knew that if she left with these men she would not end up with her uncle. She wanted them all to know she was not going anywhere. Hank and Bill looked at her with surprise.

"I have been given a position here with Lord Van Brunt's staff and I will stay here. I am old enough to make my own decisions as I have told you before. Does the fact that I am a woman make that impossible for you to believe?"

"We just thought that you would feel safer with your uncle?"

"Safer? No I don't think so."

Hank frowned at her words. "You don't know anyone here. He is concerned about a beautiful woman alone without any experience in the world. You have to understand his position."

Abigail straightened her back and glared at Hank. "I understand his position quite well but I disagree."

The wolf inside Abraham growled with defiance. "She has told you her choice and I expect you will accept that. She will not leave my house."

* * *

Fred walked around the library looking through the aisles until he heard the doors open. He walked from the aisles and saw a woman with red hair standing there smiling at him.

"Hello there my name is Caroline."

Fred raised an eyebrow when she extended her hand towards him. "I know who you are we met in town once. You said that I was trying to steal your money purse."

Caroline dropped her hand. "Oh, I must have been ill. I was sick for a long time a while ago I had some virus. I recuperated here with Lord Van Brunt's help. He is a great man and I am happy to say that soon we will wed."

Fred frowned at her words. The women in town were queens of gossip. He had not heard anything about a marriage. According to them, Lord Abraham Van Brunt was not the marrying type. He was too unpredictable. "I have not heard anything about a wedding."

Caroline closed the doors behind her and smiled. "It is a quiet matter and we would like to keep it that way. I however, need your help. I can't go into town because he wants me safe at all times. Can you do something for me?"

This woman had almost had him fired and now she wanted him to help her. Caroline smiled at the man. "I am the niece of the mayor I can help you be whatever you wish to be."

Caroline pulled a sealed note from behind her back and handed it to Fred. The young man cautiously raised his hand to take the note. "I don't understand why you would want to be with a man that could put that type of hurt that he put on that young woman's uncle."

"He has high morals and that man does not. He looks after his servants. Although she requires more supervision but that will change as soon as you deliver this note to my uncle. Will you help me?"

Fred looked at the woman for a moment and then nodded. Caroline smiled and walked out of the library. She headed down the hall towards Abraham's study and saw Hank and Bill making a hasty exit from the room.

"Are you alright?"

Abigail stared up into Abraham's blue eyes in wonder. She should be horrified and leaving with the men that came to retrieve her for her uncle. Abraham left nothing unsaid when he told Hank and Bill that he would rip out their hearts and pound their bones into dust if they or anyone associated with them ever showed their faces on his land again. She felt the power flowing from him and she knew that Abraham's guests felt it too.

"Yes,

Abraham leaned towards her moving his right hand over her legs. His hand hovered inches from touching the soft fabric of her dress. He lowered his hand to the seat on the other side of her body. Abigail leaned back as Abraham's body moved towards hers. Her back made contact with the back of the sofa. No matter how hard she tried, she could not slow her breathing or the desire to feel the power flowing through his body take control of hers. He moved closer to her and his lips hovered over hers.

'My lord," Her eyes closed as her soft voice filled his ears. She wanted to feel his power and he wanted to give it to her but the smell of evil invaded his nostrils. Abraham lowered his nose to her neck and followed the exposed soft skin down to her heaving breasts.

Caroline leaned her ear against the door trying to hear any noise of any kind. The door suddenly opened and Abraham stood there glaring down at her. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you finishing the tapestry? Andy is planning on finding another seamstress."

Caroline straightened her body. "I was on my way to continue working on it. Sire."

Abraham knew that she was lying he also knew that Abigail was her target. "Really from our conversation earlier I think that you are spying on me."

"I want to apologize for that. I was… I don't know what I was saying sire."

Abraham turned from Caroline and looked back at Abigail standing behind him. "I trust that we will not have any further problem with your uncle. I don't like visitors coming here."

Why was he saying this to her? He knew that she could not control her uncle. A moment ago, he was going to touch her…kiss her. She wanted him to touch her. She did not know what had changed his mood. Perhaps she was giving him too much indication that she found him interesting. Her uncle could still control her life even from town. She would have to make herself useful to the lord.

"I will try to be useful to you my lord." Abigail moved around Abraham's body and towards the door. Caroline watched her walk out and smiled at the concerned look on her face. Abraham watched her leave fighting the urge to follow her.

"The tapestry awaits you." Caroline looked back at Abraham and saw the anger on his face. Fear entered her body. He would not hesitate to hire someone else.

"Yes sire." Caroline quickly walked away from the library.

Andy waited until Caroline turned the corner before walking towards Abraham. "We have a problem."

Abraham looked down at the letter in Andy's hand.

* * *

"We need to get rid of her or she will expose you and the rest of us?"

Abraham stood on his balcony looking over his land. "I am more concerned about you and the others. She has family here and they will eventually come here. She will eventually get information to them."

"We should send her away."

Abraham turned and faced Andy. "One must keep their enemies closer."

"But she means to harm Abigail. We all have seen how you are with her. You have never reacted to a woman as you do with her."

"I will keep Caroline away from her."

"Her people will come here and try to test you."

Abraham returned his attention to the rolling hills and green grass. "We have time before that happens. I will not allow them to harm anyone here. I will go down this mountain if I have to."

Andy walked up to his lord with concern on his face. "We don't know how many there are of Caroline's clan. They could hurt you."

Abraham smiled. "It is not me that you have to worry about Andy. I can go unseen if I want. I just need you to protect the others." Andy nodded and then walked away.

* * *

Abigail pulled the husk off the corn absentmindedly as she helped Leena in the kitchen. Abraham was upset about Frank. He was a man that liked his privacy and her presence here would disrupt that. Abigail laid the clean corn in the bowl beside her and picked up another piece. Frank would haunt her forever because she defied him. He would plague her until she came back. She could not in good conscious put anyone in this house in danger. She had no idea what Frank would do next. He could hire someone to try to get her back. They would not care if they harmed anyone. She would have to leave here to be safe from Frank and keep everyone else safe as well.

Abraham followed his ears and sense of smell to find Abigail within his house. Andy had come to him and told him that Abigail was leaving. She said that she was sorry that she had invaded his private life and that she knew Frank would never leave her alone. Abraham ran upstairs towards her bedroom after making sure Caroline was on the other side of his home. She had been working on the tapestry for two hours now. She wanted to stay around and annoy him and he would let her only to know when her family would arrive.

Abigail heard the soft knock, stopped packing her meager belongings, and lifted her head. "Who is it?"

"Abraham,"

She felt light headed and powerful at the same time. Her feet began moving towards the door and her hand reached for the knob. Abraham stood in the doorway staring down at her with dark eyes, Abigail slowly backed away as he walked into the room closing the door behind him. He continued following her as she backed away. When her back hit the wall Abigail let the breath that she had been holding escape her mouth. Abraham's muscled body pressed against hers as she turned her face away from him. He lowered his lips to her ear. The hot breath from his mouth made her insides melt. The palms of his hands rested on the wall on either side of her waist.

"There is nowhere for you to go." His voice was soft and smooth in her ear.

"I...my uncle will not stop this campaign against you until he has me again. I do not want to be the reason for your stress."

Abraham lowered his nose along her neck and breathed in her scent. The beast inside grumbled with lust and need for this female. "I cannot allow you to leave. My actions are all that you need to pay attention too. Do you understand me?"

Abigail closed her eyes and nodded unable to do anything else. Her body would only respond to him. She could barely stand on her own two legs. She felt his hands on her waist when her strength faltered. Abigail trembled as waves of electricity rampaged through her body when his hands touched her.

"Answer me Miss Mills."

It took a while but she managed a very soft yes. Her feet suddenly left the floor as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to a chair and sat her in it. Abigail watched him through a foggy mind as he walked towards her bed and her belongings. He picked up the small bag and walked towards her.

"You are safer here Miss Mills. I will not have you anywhere but here."

He had only to touch her and her body became formless. She had no control over anything and he wanted her to pay attention to his actions. Was his annoyance with her for someone's benefit, Caroline perhaps? What did she know about him?

Abraham stared down at her for a moment longer before walking to the door. He carefully opened it and walked out closing it behind him. Abigail looked towards the bed and saw that her sack was gone. He had taken all her possessions with him. She used her still shaking legs and arms to hoist her body from the chair. Something was amiss here. He was hiding something from her and it had to do with Caroline. She did not miss the woman's joy that Abraham was cross with her. Her mind began to wander over the reasons for his curtness but Abigail quickly put a stop to it. This was not her problem. If she wanted to be useful to Van Brunt, she should do what Andy asked of her and nothing more. He had his secrets that he wanted to stay secret and she respected that.

"He wants me to stay." Abigail stared at her empty drawers realizing that she had no clothing but what she was wearing now. She ran her hands over the soft fabric, walked over to her window, and stared out over KnightPhall lands. Her eyes immediately went to the figure below her window staring up at her. Abraham stood there staring up at her. His body primed for attack though she did not know from what. Abigail laid a hand on the window sill as her body became weak as she stared down at him. She could not look away from him even if she wanted too.

Abraham turned from her at the sound of a carriage coming onto his land. The occupant inside wasted no time in allowing the carriage to stop, he jumped out and walked towards Abraham.

"Ichabod your two months early,"

The look on his friend's face made Abraham tense even more. "We have major problems Abraham."

Abigail watched the two men as they walked towards the house with haste. Something was definitely amiss and she was a part of it. She did not wish to be a part of anything. She knew what he had said but Abigail had to leave. She walked away from the window and towards her door; she opened it and waited until she heard the door to the study close. She walked down the hallway as if she were on some errand from Andy. She took the stairs with a casual pace and headed to the front door. No one said anything to her knowing she was Andy's assistant and did odd jobs. Abigail walked outside into the bright sunshine and headed around to the back of the estate. No one would see her leave. She remembered the way back into town. The Sheriff would help her get free of Frank and Van Brunt and his people would be safe from Frank's meddling.

"Did you hear me Abraham? They are coming here. I have killed two already. They are on the trail of Greg and he is heading to you. I tried to talk him out of it but he is desperate."

Abraham sat quietly as Ichabod talked. "They will try to expose you but I come up with a way for you to beat that silver test."

Ichabod frowned at his friend. "Are you listening? Does any of this concern you?"

Abraham focused his attention on his friend and frowned. "I am very concerned but at this moment I have to hunt."

"What hunt what?"

Abraham stood. "Show me the test when I return. My quarry is cunning and has a very good sense of direction. It travels fast but as we know so do I. We shall return by nightfall. Andy will see to your comfort."

Ichabod watched his friend walk out of the study and towards the back of the manor. Whatever he was hunting was much more important than saving his own life.

Ichabod raised an eyebrow in astonishment. "It's a woman."

* * *

Author's Notes

I thank you for reading and hope that you enjoyed it. Please excuse any errors that I have made ~Frostbytefire


	5. Chapter V text added

Chapter V

* * *

She walked over the fallen tree limbs and scattered leaves with difficulty because of the long and heavy dress that she wore. Lord Van Brunt had taken all of her clothing and left her with just the clothes on her back. Abigail tugged hard on the dress trying to free it from the sharp branches that it seemed attracted to every time that she took a step. The dress ripped and she stumbled backwards towards the tall and wide tree behind her. Abigail released the heavy material in her hands and sighed as she rested against the bark of tree to consider her current situation. What was she going to tell Nick Hawley when she reached the Sheriff? She did not want him coming here and harassing Van Brunt. She just wanted to leave and never return here again. Abraham was just like her uncle in some sense that he had too many secrets and she did not want to live with someone like that again. She was free of Frank for now but she knew that he would heal and soon return to collect her as if she were some wayward child. She was a full grown woman and could look after herself. She could not risk him kidnapping her again. She knew that he had something to do with her mother's untimely death but she was too small and weak to fight back then and had to go along with him. The thought of him hurting her as he had her mother made her fearful of seeing him again. She knew that he would be angry and want revenge. If she could get to the next town she would be safe from his evil.

A crackling sound of branches off in the distance grew the fear that some creature had seen her escaping KnightPhall and was now tracking her. Abigail moved behind the wide tree as the crackling of tree litter that covered the forest floor became louder. She held her breath as the presence stepped through the tangle of trees and vines. She knew that it was Lord Van Brunt. She could smell his strong male aroma. She did not understand why this scent made her feel comforted and wanting to submit to him. She had told him that she would stay but she had lied to him. He would be angry with her for lying to him. She had to get away from him now that she had shown him that she was not to be trusted.

Abraham stepped into the clearing and sensed his prey behind the tree. He moved towards the tree hearing her rapid breathing as if she were standing beside him. Abigail felt his heavy footsteps coming towards the tree even though the ground muffled them. Her breathing increased as she panicked. She began running away from her pursuer. Abraham reacted quickly and moved towards the tree and grabbed her before she could even place a fleet foot onto the leaf litter. Abraham's arm moved to her waist as he pulled her into his hard body. "Where do you think that you are going?"

She did not struggle in his arms as he held her tight and whispered into her hair. Her body once again betrayed her and melted against the heat and muscle that she could feel against her back. Her eyes closed and his arm tightened around her waist. "You said that you would stay here with me."

He easily lifted her feet from the ground and began walking towards the darkness of the tree line as he spoke. A rumble of thunder filled the sky and the smell of rain filled the air. A few drops of rain touched her skin and Abigail opened her eyes as Abraham stepped into the natural shelter of the trees. He set her on her feet and released her. Abigail quickly turned and faced him as the rain began to fall down around them. The thick leafy tree tops prevented the rain from falling on them. The sound of the water hitting the leaves above them filled the silence between them as they stared at each other. He slowly moved towards her and her head lowered. Still the rain filled the silence between them. Her bare shoulders began to shake as the temperature dropped suddenly because of the chilly rain storm. Abraham just stood there watching her skin tremble. She needed him at this moment and he was going to wait for her to ask him for his warmth. The beast inside agreed with him. This female would come to him because she wanted and needed him. Her fear he understood. Her uncle had treated her as a child and captive but he would treat her as a woman and his mate but she had to come to him…freely.

Her arms surrounded her body and she waited for his arms to do the same. He was that type of man to want to provide comfort for those needing it and she definitely needed it now. She shuffled her feet forward and moved her body closer to his muscled frame. She could feel his heat pouring from him and enticing her towards his body. Abigail breathed in deeply and sighed. She could smell his powerful male scent enveloping her as they just stood there beneath the trees in the rain. A cold shiver ran through her body when his arms did not surround her body. Had her lie made affected him enough to make him despise her enough to not want to touch her. Abigail slowly raised her head and looked up into the intense blue eyes of KnightPhall's Lord. He did not seem angry or annoyed with her as he stared down at her. He was not going to touch her. She could tell that from the way his eyes did not leave hers to roam down her body. Abigail knew that if she wanted his comfort she was going to have to make the first move this time. She forced down her fear and moved towards him until her body touched his and she laid her cheek on his very warm chest. A soft sigh escaped her when she felt his powerful arms envelope her shivering body. Abraham smiled into her hair as she snuggled closer.

"This is why you should stay at my home and with me. I will keep you warm and safe. Nothing else matters. Do not worry about who comes to my home or who upsets me. Just remember that I am warmth and safety for you Abigail."

Her nose sniffed the pure scent of male across his wide chest and Abigail sighed again despite trying to remain quiet. He was so intoxicating and she knew that she should run but she could not. Even if he had secrets she wanted to be near him. She had to be near him. something about him drew her to him.

"There is so much that I do not know about you. I have just met you and you want me to stay. What do you want from me?"

Abraham breathed deeply of the scent of her hair. 'I want all of you…with me forever. I want a mate with me at KnightPhall. I do not wish to be alone and neither do you. I will and can protect you from all that frighten you Abigail. Secrets have a way of exposing themselves and mine will expose itself as well but you must be strong and patient and know that I will never hurt you. I have your scent now and I want to know all about you. You are who I have been waiting for all my lonely life. You calm the beast inside of me. I want to wake up with you beside me forever."

Abigail felt his hands in her hair and slowly lifted her cheek from his chest. She raised her face and looked into his deep blue eyes. Mystery and desire swirled within the deep blues as he stared back at her. Abraham slowly lowered his lips towards hers as lightening lit the sky and the rain fell harder onto their natural barricade. His kiss was powerful and possessive. She felt his body vibrate with what she thought was a growl but she could not be sure. The thunder and the emotions that clouded her head and body affected her judgement and hearing. His right hand held the back of her neck while his left around circled her waist. He held her tightly to his body as his lips claimed hers. Her body softened as his grip grew stronger as if she were trying to escape his grasp. Her arms circled his powerful neck and her soft moan filled the silence between them and all thoughts of running left her mind. All she could think of now was this man wanting her to stay with him as his mate.

He knew that he should take her back home and see what Ichabod wanted but he could not move. He wanted to stay here with her locked in this kiss. He would wait out the rain before taking her back to his home. He needed more time with her alone to make her realize that he would never hurt her. Abraham slowly backed her towards a nest of soft grass and leaves that he had made last night. Abigail felt his lips pull away from hers and she slowly opened her eyes and stared up at him.

"We will wait out the rain before returning home."

Abigail looked behind her and saw a massive amount of leaves and grass arranged into a sleeping nest. Some creature had made this as its resting place. She turned her attention back to Abraham. " Is it safe here? What if the creature that made this comes back?"

A slow smile formed on his lips as he stared down at her. "I will protect you."

He did not expect her to submit to his words quickly but she did. He kneeled with her and then they laid down on the soft and warm nest. She laid on her side facing him watching his eyes change from the dark blue to one of a softer hue. He was relaxed lying beside her because he knew that she was not going to leave him right now.

"My uncle is not a good man. He steals from people and is on the run from a man named Luke Morales. He cheated him out of money and now Mr. Morales wants revenge. I don't think that he would give me away to the man but I have been wrong about him before. He is a killer and would not hesitate to harm anyone that lives here. I did not want him to hurt anyone here. Everyone has been so nice to me and I've only been here for a short time. They do make me feel as if I belong here, except Caroline."

Abraham reached out and moved a strand of dark hair that fell over her eyes. "She is not to be trusted and if she knew that I had desires for you she would harm you. That is why I was cross with you. I do not wish for her to know my true feelings for you."

Could he know that she was weak around him? She had tried so hard not to seem the type of woman that fell for the Lord or master of the house. She wanted him to see her as useful and good. "You don't even know me. I am not here to try and captivate you with anything I just want to be free of my uncle and make a decent living on my own."

Abigail lowered her eyes. "A kiss does not mean that love will bloom or that it was anything more than just a kiss."

Abraham moved his body closer to hers. "I knew you from the first moment that I saw you. I knew you from the first moment that your soft scent filled my senses. Yes, your beauty made me see you but your soft heart and strength to survive drew me to you. You have used your intelligence to stay clear of your uncle's violence until now. I will keep you safe Abigail. I know that you are who I have waited for. I needed nothing more than to look into your eyes to see that I am what you seek. The kiss was nothing more than a promise that there will be more."

His heavy arm moved over her hip and pulled her closer to his body. Abigail gasped at the strength and heat flowing from his body. His lips claimed hers in a demanding way that made her submit completely to him. His strength rolled her onto her back as his weight sank her deeper into the soft leaves and grass. Her hands threaded through his hair and drew him closer. Her soft moan against his mouth made the beast inside purr and it vibrated through his chest and all over her body. Abraham felt her body trembling and heard her moaning as his hands slid down past her waist. A warning from deep inside of him told him that they were being watched. Abraham slowly pulled his lips from hers and raised his head and stared at the tree line.

A dark brown wolf watched them from a good distance away. Abraham could see the grey eyes staring back at him and knew that it was Greg. He had made it all the way here unharmed. He watched the wolf tilt its head to the left as if wondering who this female was with Abraham. He had never seen Abraham with anyone. When he noticed the intense blue eyes staring at him Greg came from his hiding spot. Abraham motioned his head towards KnightPhall and the brown wolf ran off in that direction. He knew that they would speak later.

Abraham returned his attention to Abigail and watched her slowly open her eyes. "You will stay with me and never try to leave again. I will take care of you. You can have anything that you wish. All I want is your presence in my home and in my life."

"There are many women here."

"I do not see them. I only want you and if you believe that I am a man of my word then you will stay with me and want for nothing. All I want is your company."

Abigail closed her eyes. "You want more than just my company."

Abraham lowered his lips to hers but stopped short of kissing her. "I want everything that you wish to give me. I will settle for anything as long as you stay here with me and fill my days with life."

Abigail slowly opened her eyes and stared up into the dark blues of the man above her holding her secure to the bed of leaves and grass with his muscled body. No man had ever spoken to her this way. No man had ever touched her as he had, Frank would never allow this. No man had ever disposed of Frank as Abraham had. He had no cares or worries that Frank would retaliate. He just did not care about any of that all he wanted was her to stay with him and give him whatever she wanted him to have. He was not going to pressure her into anything. Butterflies filled her stomach and desire filled her lower regions as Abigail raised her head from the ground. She pressed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

*()*

Ichabod sat down in the study waiting patiently for Abraham to return with this little escape artist that he had grown so fond of in his absence. He had never seen him interested in any human. He had always called them breakable and weak. What made this woman different from the rest? He had to meet her and find out what was more important to Abraham than saving his own life. The doors to the study began to open and Ichabod ran towards the book shelves. The usual thumping that he heard from Abraham's feet was not there and he was not sure who this interloper was.

The sight of her made his blood boil and his stomach lurch with disgust. What was this vile woman still doing in his best friend's home? He knew that there were many places that Abraham could dump her body. Even he had suggested the creek on many occasions. She could have an accident with an axe or one of Abraham's many horses. Ichabod did not understand why he kept her alive. She was their look out. She would bring them all here to harm Abraham and he could not let that happen. Abraham had saved him from these people risking his own exposure in the process. Corbin and his son Joe had him strung up outside their home because he had helped a captive escape. Chloe in turn went to Abraham for help and he came down the mountain at nightfall and ravaged the camp and freed Ichabod. He allowed him to recover from his broken bones and knife wounds at his home and their friendship began there. Ichabod vowed to help save all of his kind because he had saved from death when he did not have too. No one knew if Lord Abraham Van Brunt was alive or dead. He never came down the mountain. However, he risked it all for him and Ichabod would never forget it.

Caroline peeked into the room looking for Abraham. She sighed and walked into the room and closed the door. She walked towards Abraham's desk and ran her hands over the back of his chair. "I wonder if we will make love here often."

Ichabod held back his desire to vomit. this woman's delusional thoughts were not only nauseating but dangerous. She meant to bring death and destruction to his best friend in the world because of her obsession with the wolf. Even though her voice made him want to murder her where she stood he did not wish to clean up afterwards so he listened to her speak more senseless dribble..

"My uncle is wrong about this man. He is not those vile creatures of the night. Even if he were, he would want me to be his mate. I could bridge the gap and turn my family into what they desire. I could increase his pack and power. Now that that woman is gone I will show myself to him even more." Caroline walked towards the sitting chair and sat down in it. She breathed deeply of Abraham's scent. The powerful fragrance permeated the room and she seemed enthralled by it.

Ichabod frowned at the smile on her face. He wanted to drag her out of the house and feed her to Greg if he ate humans. He knew the wolf did not and defiantly not eat something as spoiled as Miss Caroline was. He could not figure out why she was still here unless Abraham was using her for something. The only thing that made sense was keeping an eye on her so that he knew when he would have to fight. Corbin and his clan loved to sneak up on Abraham's kind and take what they loved. This was the main reason that Abraham stayed to himself. If he had found someone that he wanted to stay with him, it was Ichabod's duty to make sure that she was safe. If burying Caroline in the ditch out back would make her safe, then that was what Ichabod would do.

Ichabod walked from the shelves and stared at Caroline siting in Abraham's chairs. She sat in each one and breathed deeply of the male scent in the room. Ichabod cleared his throat and Caroline leaped to her feet and stared at him with surprise on her face.

"What are you doing in here? Aren't you the tapestry maker?"

Caroline smoothed down her dress and smiled at the tall man standing a few feet from her. He had an angry look on his face. She had seen him here many times but he had never spoken to her. He would tell Abraham that she was in his study and saying inexcusable things.

"Please forgive my offense I was looking for the Lord Van Brunt."

Well, he is certainly not in those chairs or this room. What were you saying when you walked in here?"

Caroline forced a smile on her lips. He had heard her words of love and now she would have to silence him. She did not want to display her feelings to the Lord this earlier. "I was speaking the nonsense of a girl."

"Really it sounded to me as if you believed that Abraham would find you appealing."

Caroline's surprise turned to anger. "Men find me appealing."

"They are desperate if they do and you know that."

Caroline gasped. "You have no right to speak to me that way."

Ichabod chuckled. "We both know that you are a vile woman and soon you will get what you deserve."

Caroline smiled. 'And so will you when my Uncle finds out that you are here he will come here for you."

Ichabod continued to chuckled. "This is Van Brunt's land he will not tolerate Corbin on his land and you know that. You think that he will not kill them."

"I know what he is and I want to make peace with him. I will be his mate and all of this talk of war will go away."

Ichabod walked towards Abraham's desk. 'Who said anything about a war. He would slaughter all of you if you set foot on his land and you know it. They know and are trying to draw him out but it will not work. He has no desire for you or any other human."

Caroline frowned at his words. "I have not told my Uncle anything about Van Brunt because I know that I could satisfy both parties and I will tell him so. He could live here without harassment if I am his mate."

"And then what turn your family into his honorable breed so that they can destroy the bloodline. You are not worthy of such a blessing."

Caroline walked towards the desk glaring at the man because of his insult. What did he know about this breed? They killed and maimed her clan for centuries. All they wanted was to be them but they never obtained the virus even if bitten. Their dreams would never come to fruition so these creatures had die. Abraham Van Brunt was different. He was a maker and Corbin knew that was powerful enough to turn them. All Corbin had to do was take something that Abraham loved but he could not get close enough to do that. Caroline was his only recourse but she had fallen in love with her prey and now had plans of her own.

"You know nothing about them and the death that they bring. My blood would heal this race. I am what he needs to be accepted in this world. Why can't you see that?"

"Your blood would kill this race and I cannot allow that to happen. Your dreams are nightmares to my race."

Caroline was taken aback with his choice of words. "My race,"

Ichabod smiled and stared into her eyes. She watched the beautiful blue color begin to fade and the blackness took over. A scream caught in her throat as she backed away from him.

"How else do you think that I survived my injuries from your uncle. He tried to decapitate me and rip out my heart. My new family took pity on me and saved my life with one bite. I will not allow you to harm them."

Caroline turned and ran from the room. Andy appeared in the doorway with Greg now in human form. "Do you think that that was wise?"

Ichabod smiled. "I can't find Corbin but I know that she knows where he is. We need to strike him first and keep him away from the others. Does she know about you and the household?"

Andy shook his head. "Then we will keep them away from here. Greg and I will follow her in the morning and she will lead us to Corbin."

*()*

Caroline ran to her room and shut the door behind her. She leaned against the thick wood and let her heart and mind race with fear. She was in trouble here and she had to leave. She ran to the dresser and began pulling out her clothing. She suddenly stopped. "This was a test."

How would leaving here prove that she was strong. She would just stay clear of Ichabod and get into Abraham's good graces. Staying here would show him that she was strong enough to accept what they were. She wanted to be what they were. Caroline placed her clothing back into the drawer and sat down on her bed. She looked out the window at the falling rain and began planning her next move. Her uncle would come or send someone here to test Abraham even though she said he was not a wolf. She knew that he would still come. She would talk her uncle out of killing him and Abraham would agree to take her as his mate. The plan was farfetched but Caroline knew that she could make it work. Now that Abigail was gone she would have Abraham to herself. He would say yes because he cared about his humans more than he cared to admit. Caroline smiled and smoothed her hair. She got off her bed and walked to her door and opened it. She stepped outside and closed it behind her and she walked towards the steps leading downstairs.

Ichabod watched her from the corner of the adjacent hallway as she walked downstairs. She would require more violence but first he needed to save Abraham from Corbin's men and the test. He hoped that his friend had found what he was looking for. Ichabod walked towards the steps and followed Caroline. She turned around and saw him and then ran down them. Ichabod chuckled liking this new position that he had. His revenge would be slow and painful.

*()*

Abraham held her tight against his body as they rested on the nest waiting for the rain to cease. His heart soared with happiness now that he had someone to hold. He would wait to reveal what he was to her after seeing just how strong she was. She stood up to Frank quite well and those three men trying to take her back to him. His situation was completely different from all of those. He would always be this way and she would have to decide if she wanted to be the same.

"There is a dinner for the mayor coming You will attend it with me as my assistant. Caroline will be there but she will not bother you she has other problems now."

Abigail listened to his strong heartbeat against her cheek and smiled. "How do you know that?"

"I can feel it but be careful and stay close to me. If I go, they will leave you alone. I will not treat you as I am now. I will not touch you as I am now. We must be as Master and servant."

Abigail nodded. 'Alright I will do as you say."

Abraham's grip tightened around her body and he closed his eyes. Ichabod had made a mess of things as always but as always things seemed to work themselves out. He would wait and see if things went the way of the righteous or if he had to make them go that way. As long as he kept Abigail from their gaze they would have no power over him. However, he could not hide her away so the safest place for her was beside him. Corbin 's desire to be him would never become true because he lacked a soul. He lacked honor. Now that Abraham was whole the beast inside would be free to roam the mountain side.

* * *

Author's Notes

I thank you for reading and hope that you enjoyed it thus far. Please forgive any errors that you may find. ~Frostbytefire


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

* * *

"Do you have blood relatives here?" Abigail held his hand tightly as she walked beside him in the Hollow woods on their way back to KnightPhall.

"I have an Aunt…Chloe."

He chuckled because he could feel her surprise and disbelief. "She does not look that old."

"We age very well my bloodline."

Abigail smiled. "Or not at all, does anyone else know that she is your blood?"

"Andy, Ichabod and Leena know that she is my Aunt. She is most loved. She is my father's sister and more of a mother than an Aunt."

Abigail smiled at the smile that came across his face when he spoke about the blonde haired dress maker. "What was your father like?"

Abraham looked over at her as she stared up at him. "He did not want a child but my mother was an undeniable force."

She could see sadness fill his face as he turned away from her to lift a branch from her path. He knew these woods without looking. He could walk through them with his eyes closed in the dark.

"Why would he not want you for a son?"

"He lived a very lonely life and he did not wish for me to live the same. I understand his reluctance to have a child."

Abigail could feel the tension in his body as he held her hand. He did not want to be alone even if surrounded by family. He felt a connection with her because he could see himself in her. She had family but that was not enough. She wanted to be worth something to someone. She was worth something to him. He came looking for her the moment that she decided to leave. Abigail laid her head against the side of his left bicep as they walked down the worn path towards KnightPhall. "I understand being alone even surrounded by those who love you and those who are supposed to love you. I understand. You are not alone Abraham."

He released her hand and placed his arm around her waist and pulled her into his body and held her tightly. "You can heal so much here Abigail."

The strong beating of his heart made her sigh and close her eyes. The sound coming from it was like a lullaby to her heart. She could rest here and not be afraid ever again.

The beast inside growled as the foul scent of Caroline filled his nostrils. Abraham slightly pulled away from Abigail and she opened her eyes and looked up at him. His lips claimed hers again in a passionate kiss that filled her belly with so much heat that it made her weak. A soft whimper escaped her as he slowly pulled his lips from hers and his dark eyes stared down at her. "Remember what I said about tonight. Believe not what I say only what I do."

"I remember," Her dark eyes held the same raw desire that he felt and he did not want to leave her just yet. He pulled her to him again and lifted her from the ground so that his mouth could feasts on her breasts.

A strange sound came to Caroline's ears as she walked towards a darkened part of the woods. She froze. Her uncle told her that there were strange beasts in those woods besides the ones that they hunted.

Abraham ran his tongue along the exposed flesh of her right breast and then wanted to rip the material covering it. The scent of Caroline got stronger even as the aroused scent of Abigail exploded with in her trembling body. He wanted to take this woman deep into the woods and show her what he was and ask her to join him. He resisted the urge to rip her clothing and slowly set her on her feet and straightened her swooning body. Abbie laid her head on his chest to let the explosions in her body fill her with more lust. She wanted him to touch her again. She did not care that it was not proper for her to be out her with him and let him touch her so soon or so often.

Abraham's heart pounded against her cheek and Abigail smiled. He liked touching her. "Go back to KnightPhall I will return another way."

Abigail nodded and felt him slowly releasing her. She raised her head from his chest and looked up at him. He moved slightly away from her as she stared at him. He stood still for a moment before he grabbed her again and smothered her lips with a more ravenous kiss than before as Caroline drew closer. His lips moved down her neck as she bared it for his attention. His canine grew. He desperately wanted to mark her but knowing that that was dangerous for her and his family Abraham pulled away from her and walked away as Caroline appeared on the path. Abigail fought to calm her rampant emotions then thought better of it. She stomped towards Caroline with anger in her body. The red head's face showed concern when she saw the flustered face of her rival.

"So were you the one who told Lord Van Brunt I was running away."

Caroline was caught off guard by her question. "I don…."

Abigail got closer to her and glared into her green eyes with venom in hers. "Well he explained to me that I am not free to go until I work off the debt that I owe him. I am nothing more than a business arrangement to him isn't that what you wanted. You did tell those men to come take me back to my uncle didn't you."

Caroline backed up as Abigail moved towards her. "I don't know what you are talking about?"

"You are such a lair Caroline. You started the day I got here and you continue to do it now! Well I am not some weak woman that cannot defend herself. If I even think that you are up to something to cause me harm I am going to make you pay. I will not be owned by any man least of all Lord Van Brunt." Abigail shoved Caroline out of her way and continued down the path towards KnightPhall.

Caroline regained her balance as the furious woman walked on towards what she saw now a prison. A smile began forming on her face. Lord Van Brunt did not want her either and that meant that she still had a chance to make him see that she was the perfect mate for him. He could try and tell her that he was not what her family hunted but Caroline would not be distracted. She would win him over and all his clan including Ichabod. She would not tell her Uncle Corbin about him and that would make him see that she was loyal to them. Caroline giggled and then covered her mouth to hide her smile as she headed back towards KnightPhall to bathe and get dressed for the party.

*()*

Abraham walked into his library and saw Andy and Chloe there standing with Ichabod. He was suspicious about their appearance. They rarely appeared together unless there was a problem that he needed to solve and that never happened. "What,"

Ichabod smiled and Abraham knew that this was not going to be something that he would like. "Well, Greg had to kill a man that was hunting him. He said that he did not know if he were with Corbin but he made sure to leave him in pieces to leave a warning to others.

Abraham nodded but he knew that was not what Ichabod had to tell him. "Now we are friends right?'

Andy and Chloe looked at each other and then returned their attention to Abraham. He noticed their sudden alertness and became more curious. "What have you done now?"

Ichabod walked behind Chloe and Andy as he began talking. Andy could already see the beast inside his pack leader getting agitated. He and Chloe would not be able to stop him if he wanted to kill Ichabod.

"Now we both know at this party Corbin will attend and test you with some silver because that is the man. He will use all sorts of things but I have already seen to stopping his suspicions about you."

Abraham tried to walk around the two body guards protecting Ichabod but Andy and Chloe followed his movements. This was something serious if two of his most favored pack members were willing to risk their life to protect Ichabod.

"What," Abraham's deep and low voice held the threat of violence and Ichabod's two protectors braced themselves for an attack.

Ichabod debated whether he should tell his friend what he has done and was still doing to save his life.

"well I have successfully succeeded in putting to rest your silver problem."

Abraham stopped moving and glared at Ichabod behind his protectors. "How have you done that?"

Ichabod fixed his jacket and then smoothed back his hair. He wanted to look presentable even in death. "I have instructed the staff to put small amounts if silver in your food when you eat with them and in the drinking water. Every animal in the woods has some of the metal in their blood. It is even in the air from the dust of grinding it."

He did not move at first because he was calculating how much power it would take to throw Andy to the sofa so he would not hurt him. Ichabod watched the man fly through the air and land uninjured on the sofa.

"Oh," was the only thing that he could think of to say or do before Abraham's big right hand grabbed him by the neck preparing to snap it.

Chloe's gentle arms surrounded Abraham and she laid her cheek on her nephew's back. "My Brom, Elizabeth's love would not let you perish from something as miniscule as silver."

His anger and aggression immediately subsided at the mention of his mother's name. Ichabod fell back against the bookshelf holding his neck.

"She was an undeniable force as your father said. Though the wolf in you is absolute, her love dominates everything within you."

Abraham slowly lowered his arm as Andy returned to his side. The intense blue eyes of the Lord of KnightPhall glared at Ichabod. "How long have you been doing this?"

Ichabod took a deep breath. "Three years after you saved me. I had to do this… to keep our family safe. I had to repay you for your kindness and the love and safety that those who live here and below the mountain show me."

Chloe felt Abraham's body tense again and she held him tighter. "You are truly the most powerful of us my beloved Nephew. You have proven that to us all."

Abraham sighed and looked at his hands. He had felt nothing of the deadly metal in his veins. "How long have you known Aunt?"

"He told me two years ago and I also had him in same position that you did a moment ago. However, as I held him outside the window I began to think about how nothing that he had done affected you. You are immune to our greatest evil."

Abraham calmed and Chloe smiled and hugged him even tighter from behind. "Elizabeth, my brother's only love has made us an untouchable."

*()*

Augustus Corbin paced as the Silversmith placed another bullet into the half-filled bucket beside his work table. He had never heard of anyone wanting this kind of bullets but the man paid him good money to do it.

"And you sure that these are pure?" The hunter's gruff voice reached the blacksmith's ears.

"Mister you gave me the silver I guess it is. It looks like it to me."

Corbin picked up one of the bullets and examined it as the Silversmith watched him. Corbin looked in his direction and smiled. "You do fine work."

The Silversmith nodded and continued working. Corbin picked up more bullets marveling at the heaviness of the thing. "you see what I am hunting can only die with one these bullets. You can't even chop off its head with an axe or stab it with any other metal to wound it or kill it."

The Silversmith frowned as he poured the molten silver into the mold to make another bullet. Now he knew why he never went to Cold Springs because the people there were crazy. "You don't say. What in the hell are you hunting in Sleepy Hollow that I have not seen?"

"A beast of ill will and savagery."

"Huh," The Silversmith dropped another bullet in the bucket.

"Did it kill someone that you love or something?"

Corbin chuckled. "No I am too clever for it.'

"Well did it kill someone that you know?"

The hunter frowned. "It is a beast and that is all that is needed for it to be hunted. The world has no place for it so it must be hunted.

"Well if God made it and everything has a purpose then there is a place for it."

Corbin shook his head and walked outside to his waiting men. He saw the gambler's son among them and smiled. "Luke I am glad that you have joined us."

The two men shook hands. "I have a debt to collect."

Corbin nodded. 'I know that man at the doctor's place been talking about Van Brunt's power a lot."

"Not him, his niece is my debt to collect. She might not know it but I always get what I am due. Your men say that she was with the man that you are hunting."

Corbin smiled. 'Our spies say that they travelled with Van Brunt to his estate. We have someone on the inside but she has yet to report back to us."

Luke watched the old bearded man pace before him. he was anxious to get the hunt started. He wanted something other than the death of the beast. He never spoke a word of killing it.

"Are you sure that this is the thing that killed my father?"

Corbin chuckled. "what else can rip a man to pieces with its bare hands. If he was tracking one, then he got sloppy. These beasts are cunning. They are evil. They are the devil's kin. When we test Lord Van brunt and you will see what the silver does to them; then you will know and believe that they do exist."

Luke frowned at the words from the crazy man standing before him. "I just want the girl for my own personal pleasure."

Corbin chuckled again. "Well first I will have to see if she is worth the trouble and sacrifice of my men."

"I will pay if I have to, to secure their guns."

Corbin shook his head. "That all fine and dandy but we first have to find out if he has a mate before we can take her from him. they grow attached to humans sometimes and if he and his mate are attached to his girl then that would be terrific danger."

'Why is that?"

Corbin began unbuttoning his shirt as Luke backed away from him. His chest was littered with very deep horizontal and vertical slashes. As Corbin turned around, Luke saw that the carnage went to his back and down into his nether regions. Disgust filled Luke's face when he saw that some of the slashes were still oozing fluids.

"Fifteen years ago, my father, uncle, brother and I were out in Cold Springs hunting a pair and their young pup. We shot the pup with several bullets and he was weakened so they had to stop running. The father had absorbed some of the shots to save his son but he still had some fight left in him. We unloaded our weapons into him and he fell before he could get to us. We celebrated too early because when the pup died in his mother's paws that black wolf came to life."

Luke watched as the man started shaking. Corbin stared out onto the horizon as he relived the horror of the battle.

"We had no more silver and she had all the fury of nature in her teeth and claws."

Corbin quickly button up his shirt and walked back into the Silversmith's house.

The metal worker turned when the hunter walked in. "Hey I seem to recall a man named Darren Corbin. Is he some relation to you?"

"Yes,"

"Oh, is he still in Cold Springs."

"he is buried there along with my uncle and my brother."

"I'm sorry to hear that. What happened to them?"

Augustus picked up another bullet. "We underestimated the beast that I hunt."

The Silversmith crinkled his brow. "But I thought you said that it did not kill anyone that you loved. You love your family…. right?"

Corbin glared at the nosy Silversmith. He would tell everyone in Sleepy Hollow about him and he wanted to remain secretive until the time was right. He began loading his gun with some of the bullets. "Love makes a man weak and sloppy. We knew how dangerous it was to hunt such a monster. We know what a victory against this monster would mean for us and our clan. We could finally claim a piece of them. We, my clan and I just want to be one of them and rule this earth but they will not help us. If they will not help us, then they must die."

The Silversmith dropped the last bullet into the bucket and frowned. "what….be one of them,"

The meatal worker turned and saw the gun pointed at him. he held up his hands in surrender and shook his head. 'Please…I ..I have a family."

Corbin smiled. "That is why you have to die…you are weak."

The men outside heard the gun shot and drew their weapons waiting to see if Corbin came out. The hunter appeared and the men put their guns away.

"Bill go get the bucket. The rest of you mount up we have a party to attend and a beast to hunt."

*()*

Ichabod moved to the other side of Andy when Abraham appeared walking down the hall towards them. Ichabod could still sense his anger towards him but he knew that Abraham would not harm him…at least not today. Andy snorted at the Englishman's decision to put space between he and his pack leader. No one could outrun Abraham. They were waiting for Caroline and Abigail to appear so that they could go to the Baltus Van Tassel's party. Chloe had just appeared at the top of the stairs and raised an eyebrow at her Nephew's powerful appearance in the all black that he wore. He was oozing power and desire. Abraham needed a mate to make him happy and his happiness was always on her mind. He was more of a son to her than her nephew. She had lost her mate and son fifteen years ago due to Corbin's family desires. She had marked the demon and killed his family to remind him of what she could do. She was more than ready to finish what he had started.

Chloe walked down the stairs smiling at Abraham. He sighed as she immediately began fussing over his clothing. Straightening this and smoothing down that and brushing lint of his shoulders. He grunted at her but Chloe did not listen to his empty warning. She walked around him to fix his tie and put the thick ponytail up higher so that his hair would not rub against his collar but just fall on his back. Andy smiled at the frustrated grunt Abraham gave as he endured Chloe's inspection.

Once she was satisfied, Chloe stood beside him smiling. Abraham watched her from his peripheral to make sure that she was done. He then retuned his attention to the stairs as soft foot falls and a foul scent made them all reject the bearer of the odor. Caroline was beautiful in the pure white gown. She was dressed for a wedding. Ichabod growled his displeasure. He knew her plans and had plans of his own to ruin them. She had pulled her hair up into a neat bun that gave her appearance of being important. Caroline smiled at the waiting party below. She stood at the top of the stairs waiting for someone to come and get her but no one did. Chloe frowned at her and waved for her to come down.

Her soft alluring scent was the first thing that reached him and propelled his lust higher. He almost walked up the stairs but he remembered that he could not show favoritism to Abigail or she would be danger. His body trembled with anxious need to see her. He saw the blood red material and his eyes darkened to match the dark lust and need running through his body.

Abraham's eyes took in the beauty of her soft brown skin against the red dress. Chloe did not use much material. He could see every curve of her body and the secret slit that started at her thighs and ran down to the length of the dress. Her hair was a mass of curls that cascaded down her back and over her right shoulder. The dark strands drew his eyes to her generous breasts that he had only a small taste of earlier. His eyes met hers and he could tell she knew what he was thinking about. He watched her breathing quicken as he continued staring at her. He instantly regretted the decision to keep Caroline close to keep an eye on Corbin and his men.

Caroline let her eyes devourer Abraham's powerful presence as she walked slowly down the stairs. He was everything that she would ever need. His name would make her powerful as well. She just wanted to feel what his love would do to her. Would she be able to contain herself if alone with him? His look was so dark and lustful that her entire body flushed with heat. She heard Abigail at the top of the stairs and saw the strange look on Abraham's face. Caroline slowly looked back at her rival. Abigail saw her and averted her eyes from Abraham with a look of disgust. Caroline was giddy with joy and turned back to stepped down the last step. She smiled at the waiting party as they focused on Abigail.

"She is breathtaking." Ichabod said staring at her.

Caroline watched the slow smile form on Abraham's face as the words reached his ears. 'She knows to whom she belongs."

Abigail had to concentrate as she walked down the stairs. She heard Abraham's deep voice and her heartbeat climbed. Caroline snickered of course she thought that he meant ownership but his words were filled with desire.

Abraham approached her as she reached the bottom of the stairs. His big body blocked Caroline's view of Abigail as he stared down at her. "You know whom you belong to don't you?"

Abigail kept her head down. Abraham moved closer staring down at the dark shiny curls in her hair.

Andy tapped Caroline on the arm and told her the carriage was waiting. She looked at him but did not move she was waiting on Abigail's answer to show her submission to the man that owned her.

Abigail slowly raised her head after getting her emotions in line. She stared up in the dark eyes of Abraham. He was close to her that if he took a deep breath his chest would touch her. She watched his eyes dip down to her breasts and then back to her eyes. Her breathing staggered as she answered him. "Yes,"

Caroline had her answer and followed Andy to the carriage.

"Careful Abraham the fabric is delicate and she is as well." Chloe said as she grabbed Ichabod and pulled him from the room as Abraham waited until the foul stench of Caroline left the room before moving towards her. He lowered his nose to her neck and he breathed in the scent of everything that she was. He wanted to touch her but he did not trust himself not to rip something. The fabric was delicate and so was she. Abraham gently ran his tongue along her neck and felt her entire body shake and a whimper leave her throat. She wanted him to touch her like he had done in the woods and he wanted that too and so much more.

"Abraham she threatening to come back inside." Andy's voice filled their ears.

*()*

Abraham slowly walked behind Abigail as she followed Andy to the carriage. He smiled at the lines of her body and the way that she moved. He had heard it said that Chloe was a woman ahead of her time. The backless dress was only hidden by Abigail's thick long hair. He would have to be mindful of where she was all night and that did not bother Abraham at all. Her scent was imprinted on his brain and body. He could smell her from anywhere. Abraham 's body brushed up behind hers as he lowered his lips to her ear. "You make this dress perfect."

She stumbled a little and his arm circled her waist to keep her from falling. He held her against his body as Andy blocked Caroline's view of them.

"We shall take a walk in the woods tonight…yes."

His deep voice in her ear was soft and thrilling. The sound of it made her tremble as if the warm night air had chilled her to the bone. Her body leaned back into his as if she could get any closer to his power and warmth. "Yes,"

Caroline tried to look over Andy but he moved out of the way as Abigail entered the carriage. She sat on the opposite side of Caroline and glared at her. Abraham stepped into the carriage and sat on the same side as Caroline and she smiled at him until she saw his scowling. Andy closed the door and the carriage began moving.

"Do not think that this is an evening to enjoy. I do not enjoy going out to strange places. You may think that you have done something to make me see you differently but you have not."

Caroline looked surprised. "I only wanted you to meet the mayor."

"I have no desire to meet anyone. Do not hover over me or try to walk next to me. Abigail will be at my side because she will try to run away and forfeit what she owes me."

Caroline looked at her rival ignoring them and looking out the window. "I can have someone watch her so…."

Abraham almost snarled at her but he regained his composure. "You leave her alone. She belongs to me until her debt is paid."

Abigail watched the scenery and anything else to try to stop the sudden weakness that filled her body every time Abraham spoke. He watched her slowly melting in her seat and wanted to move next to her but Caroline would not stop talking

"I understand your anger with her uncle but Abigail did nothing she was a captive to him. You should let her be free."

Abraham turned towards the woman. "And you should keep your mouth shut. I will speak to your Uncle Corbin and find out what he wanted from me."

Caroline almost touched him but his angry look stopped her. 'Oh no please don't speak to him. he is a vile man. I refused to do anything that he wanted so he sent me away and Andy hired me. I do not listen to his rhetoric about night beasts and monsters."

Abigail turned from the window and looked at Caroline. She remembered her mother talking about the night beasts that used to come around their home when Abigail lived in Cold Springs. She was very young and would sit on her mother's lap as she braided her hair for bed. She said to her.

_Run towards the howls not away, because only evil runs away. Be kind to a stranger they may be of the night and save you one day._

"They are vile creatures and kill without care." Caroline stared at Abigail as she spoke.

"They never harmed my mother and I."

Caroline frowned. "You were not worthy of a second look that is why they ignored your family."

"We did not hunt them but there was a group that did."

Caroline stared at the woman. "That group is dead now,"

Abigail leaned forward and glared at Caroline. "Did you know them?"

Caroline chuckled nervously. "I don't know what you are getting at?"

"You seem to know a lot about this Corbin and I do remember that name mentioned in Cold Springs a lot."

"You can't judge everyone on their family, look at your uncle and you."

Abigail leaned back. "I agree with you about me but sometimes you can't escape what you are."

Caroline turned away from the questioning woman and looked out the window to watch the scenery go by. Abigail turned her attention to Abraham and saw that he had been watching her the whole time and enjoying her dismantling of Caroline. He could not even smell her foul scent anymore. All he smelled was Abigail's soft alluring scent that floated to him on the warm breeze.

"What did your mother know of these night beasts that she talked about." Abraham's eyes roamed over her face and body.

Caroline frowned at his question to Abigail. "One day a woman came to us injured and my mother took her in and healed her. She stayed with us for a week and healed very fast, faster than normal. I don't remember much about her but she spoke of things to my mother and she told them to me."

"You housed a killer." Caroline said not turning from the window.

Abigail ignored her words as she stared at Abraham. "We shall discuss this later you and I. I would like to know about the property that I own."

Caroline smirked when she saw the disgust on Abigail's face. Abraham let his eyes dip down her body and then returned to her face and saw Abigail desire in her eyes before she turned away towards the window. Tonight they would have a very long walk after the party. He needed to know if Chloe had met his future mate and already knew that this would be. She would remember the little one's scent since losing her son at that time. Perhaps Abigail's scent was imprinted on his Aunt as well.

Caroline prayed that her uncle Corbin did not attend this party. She did need the other guests calling him crazy and looking at her strangely. She was beginning to doubt that Abraham was a beast but knew Ichabod was. Maybe he harbored their kind but she could find no evidence of his changing or harming anyone. She could possibly trade Ichabod's life for Abraham's life. Corbin was set on killing something and would pick Abraham just because he was staring at him wrong. She would have to lie to him to get him to stay away from them. She would tell him that she did the test and that Abraham was not a beast but that she saw Ichabod around town and knew that he was bitten by a night beast.

Caroline looked over at Abigail as she stared out the window. She could still get rid of this woman. She was not the kind of rival that Caroline was used to battling. She could think faster and better than she could. Corbin would take her away if she were also bitten by a night beast.

Abraham knew Corbin would be there. He and Baltus were related and he would be welcomed into the Mayor's home. He had a very easy answer to their question of why Abigail had to stay with him that would appeal to the people of this time. As long as Abigail was beside him Abraham would remain relatively calm. Caroline's stench filled his nostrils again and the beast inside knew that she was up to something. Her scent had gone from bad to worse and Abraham did not like the way that she stared at Abigail. Even though she had fallen for their rouse of her owing him a debt, she still wanted to get rid of her.

The carriage seemed to drag on for a while before stopping at a brightly lit house with noisy people. Caroline saw Katrina talking to Corbin and sighed. Her cousin had changed so much since the last time she had seen her. Abraham will know that she lied about her the moment that Katrina spoke. The door opened and Abraham was first out of the carriage. Caroline ran to be next to exit the carriage. She wanted to stop her uncle from questioning Abraham.

Corbin saw his prey exit the carriage and walked over to him with anger in his steps. Abraham stared him down as he approached. Baltus frowned as his sister's husband and quickly walked towards the Lord.

Corbin stared slightly upwards at the powerful man. "You are a big one."

Abraham smiled. "You are round one."

Corbin chuckled and extended his hand. He wore a silver ring. "I am Augustus Corbin."

Caroline tried to move between them but one of Corbin's men grabbed her. Abraham hand's hand swallowed the man's hand. Augustus squeezed his hand very tightly but Abraham felt nothing. He frowned at Corbin. "Is this a test of strength?"

Corbin smiled. "Maybe,"

Abraham slightly squeezed his hand and the sound of cracking bone could be heard. Corbin yelled and Abraham released his hand. Corbin held his hand and stared at Abraham as he showed no signs of pain or irritations.

"Did I pass the test?" Baltus shoved Corbin out of his way.

"Please forgive that we are here to enjoy your company not cause problems. Shall we go inside."

Abraham looked back towards the carriage and saw Abigail looking around at all the people. She was afraid.

She usually avoided crowds because too many bad things happened inside them. Abraham was looking at her when she turned back towards the entrance. He extended his hand to her. She placed her hand in his and felt his strength and her courage returned. She slowly made her way out of the carriage as Baltus and Katrina walked towards them. Abraham helped Abigail from the carriage and the other guests began whispering that this was Lord Van Brunt.

"Shall I have someone take her inside."

Abraham stopped the man from taking Abigail's from him. "She stays with me all night or a problem shall arise. She is cunning and will try to escape."

Katrina frowned. "I did not know that you kept slaves. I find that appalling."

Baltus gently patted his opinionated daughter's hand to keep her quiet. If he did not keep an eye on her she would try to free the woman.

Abraham looked at the red head staring at Abigail with a sorrowful expression. "She is not a slave but someone owes me a debt and she is the key to getting paid."

Corbin looked at the woman in the blood red dress. The disgust with Van Brunt was plastered on her face and body. Luke spied her from the tree line and signaled Corbin's men that she was the one.

Corbin shook out his hand. "You hurt her uncle it is all over the streets. How powerful you are to do that to a man?"

Abraham turned his gaze at Corbin. "Don't catch me in a bad mood. Things don't go well when I am in a bad mood."

Corbin frowned but Baltus stepped in front of him. "Come inside and join the party. Caroline see to your uncle."

Caroline watched Abraham make Abigail walk before him as they followed Baltus and Katrina inside their home. Caroline walked over to her uncle. "What are you doing didn't you get my letter. He is not the beast but I found one who is."

Corbin shook his head. "How can he have that kind of power in one hand. he barely squeezed my hand and almost broke it. He is one of them and I am going to prove it.

Corbin walked away from Caroline as Luke came from the tree line. "Never mind him, can you get me close to that woman?"

"Why?" Caroline asked not sure who this man was.

"Because I want to steal her from him."

The smile that claimed her face made Luke smile. "I think that I can help you with that."

* * *

Author's Notes

Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please excuse any errors that I have made. I will be working on The Brew next as mentioned before in my profile. Thank you for your continued patience, ~Frostbytefire


End file.
